<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle of Despair by heroes_with_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766792">Castle of Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_with_stories/pseuds/heroes_with_stories'>heroes_with_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Art, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cats, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Dogs, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Knives, Loneliness, Lost Love, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Morning Kisses, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Incest, No Smut, No Spoilers, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Really Character Death, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Peasley/Pauline (Nintendo), Pets, Princes &amp; Princesses, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sobbing, Some Humor, Stabbing, Starvation, Suffering, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survival Horror, Temporary Character Death, There Can Be Only One, Trauma, Trials, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Over 20.000, Wordcount: Over 30.000, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_with_stories/pseuds/heroes_with_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration at Peach's castle quickly turned into a killing game that they are unable to escape from. While trying to somehow stop the murders and to keep everyone alive, Mario tries to contain the remaining hope left within him.</p><p>April 24th, 2021 note: remake coming soon let's see how long that takes me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo), Luigi &amp; Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was just sitting at a table with Luigi and Peach.</p><p>Today is the 1,000th anniversary of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's…A very impressive number to reach. Peach knew this and decided to throw a grand party that went throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The celebration was held at Peach's castle, like most of her events.</p><p>It wasn't a formal party, so I didn't bother dressing up all fancy and stuff. I just came in a red hoodie, black overalls, and red sneakers. My brother, who of course went with me, wore a black shirt with green overalls and black sneakers. He got this weird addiction to wearing darker clothes for some reason. I didn't mind, he was still the kind and lovable brother I know and love, and as long as nothing personality-wise changed about him, I was still happy.</p><p>Peach wore a pink sundress, white stockings, and pink flats. Her crown was placed neatly on her head and she seemed as happy and cheerful as ever. The same girl I know and love. The girl that makes me happy and makes my heart flourish every time I see her.</p><p>It was a simple moment between the three-</p><p>"Hey, big bro?" Luigi nudged me a little, and I looked over at him. "Uhm…Do you think Peasley is here?"</p><p>Peach overheard his statement and responded. "I did invite him. I could have sworn I heard his voice somewhere.</p><p>Luigi seemed to have perked up a little. "R-Really? Do you mind if I went off to look for him?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, I don't mind." Peach nodded in agreement. And with that, Luigi ran off to look around the area.</p><p>That was the last moment I truly saw him happy. Baby bro…</p><p>Luigi and Peasley have been talking a lot recently. And I'm a hundred percent sure that they like each other. And that isn't just as 'friends'.</p><p>As I watched Luigi run off, I scanned around the room for a second. A lot of people were here. Excluding the other Toads and Yoshi here, Rosalina decided to come visit for this occasion, and she was conversing with Daisy. Rosalina wore a long, blue dress that went down to her ankles, she wore blue heels, and her hair was in a long braid. Daisy wore a yellow blouse with an orange skirt and orange sneakers. Her hair was straight and normal.</p><p>Geno (who decided to visit once again) and Peasley were talking to each other. Luigi seemed to have caught up to the three and was now having his own conversation with them. Geno made a small attempt to change for the occasion, as he wore a blue jacket with a black skirt, and long yellow pants with red sneakers. He wasn't entirely used to changing, since he was, in reality, just a simple star. Meanwhile, Peasley wore a white, small dress (was it a dress? It was hard to tell.), red cape, green stockings, and yellow sneakers.</p><p>Even Bowser, Bowser. Jr, Wario, and Waluigi were here, doing their own thing. Those three wore their usual outfits (if they usually wore outfits at all).</p><p>Toadette and Pauline were by the food stand, having a conversation. Pauline wore a red blouse and black dress pants and red heels. Toadette was wearing a long, pink dress.</p><p>Everyone was happy. It gave me a positive feeling, a feeling of relaxation. All my worries fades away, and it was as if I accomplished making everyone happy.</p><p>The last time people were truly happy.</p><p>Peach finally sat down in Luigi's spot after standing, giving me a kiss on the lips. I asked her on our first official date the other day…And she accepted. And now...Well, we're dating now. And she doesn't have to kiss me without my face being the same color as my shirt.</p><p>Peach…</p><p>It was a simple moment between the TWO of us.</p><p>"Not to be mean, but your brother is such a dork." She smirked. "Always looking for Peasley…It's so clear they love each other, but neither of them are saying anything."</p><p>I giggled a little. Peach and I were probably the same thing before I finally asked her out, so I'm not judging Luigi. "I mean, he is a dork."</p><p>"Mhm. But you are too, so don't shame him!"</p><p>"H-Hey!" My face turned red. She didn't kiss me, she embarrassed me, and that's different!</p><p>She poked me a little, and I poked her back. We played with each other for a moment before it seemed as if she remembered something.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I have a present for you." She stated. She quickly got up, grabbing my hand. Her light blue eyes looked down at mine and she smiled. A genuine smile. "Follow me!"</p><p>I quickly got up and followed her, stumbling a little since she was pulling on me a little. "W-Where are we going?"</p><p>"The library. I left a gift in there for you and I completely forgot about it…" She stated, continuing to drag me with her.</p><p>Admittedly, I was really curious, so I let her drag me while I was still trying to keep up. I put my free hand over the cap on my head so it wouldn't fall off, considering we were running pretty quickly.</p><p>She quickly went and swung the library doors open, looking around. Despite being a princess, she wasn't TOO mature, but at least she's not as immature as Daisy.</p><p>"Oh, I hope the maids didn't take it away…" She murmured, continuing to scan around the room before her eyes caught upon the table. "There!"</p><p>Pulling me along, she ran to the table. Though, as she did, I felt something. Something was grabbing onto me.</p><p>No, seriously. About four arms wrapped around my body, and none of them belonged to Peach or anyone I knew.</p><p>I tried to call out to Peach out of shock, but one of the hands covered my mouth, and my voice was muffled. She quickly turned around and saw my situation, although someone managed to sneak up behind her and wrap their arms around her, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming.</p><p>Our hands still interlined, which was the only comfort thing to me at the moment. I tried pulling Peach's hand in hopes that the person would let go, but they wouldn't.</p><p>As I looked around the area for some guidance, I noticed that a bunch of others were also in the same predicament as we were. I saw Luigi being taken away by someone wearing a black suit, someone we couldn't identify. It was the same appearance as the people that were taking Peach and I.</p><p>Me and Luigi made eye contact for a second, and I could read his eyes; confused and scared, just as I was feeling.</p><p>A bunch of screaming and glass-breaking was heard, but it all felt so quiet to me. I tried to break free of the two people's grasp on me, but they were way too strong.</p><p>We were all being taken to the same place, which was the entrance gates to the castle. A bunch of other people were being taken, but the two people near me was Luigi and Peach.</p><p>"Mmmm!!" I tried to call out again, to no one specifically, but apparently the people holding me were annoyed by my struggles. I felt a huge, sharp pain at the side of my neck, and I let out a loud, muffled squeak. I didn't mean to let that out, but it just escaped me. The pain was surreal.</p><p>Luigi and Peach were looking at me in shock, and before I could process anything else, my vision turned black, and the world slowly started to become mute.</p><p>I could feel my unconscious body being carried a lot easier by the two people carrying me. I could feel my body being tossed somewhere, and I could hear Peach, Luigi, Peasley, and Geno being tossed also. Their grunts of pain and their cries made me feel so helpless.</p><p>That feeling stuck with me for what felt like months.</p><p>The feeling of helplessness…fear…regret...pain…</p><p>Despair.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Mario shot awake letting out a loud gasp. He quickly scanned around the room for a moment as he put a hand on his chest to try and soothe his rapid-paced heart.</p><p>Where was he, exactly? He didn't remember much from what happened. And honestly, he didn't care as much as he should. He was now sitting up in a bed, and he was in what appeared to be a guest room. The room had red walls, a blue carpeted floor, a small dresser, and a singular bed. There were two doors, one was labeled the bathroom, and the other is what he assumed was an exit. There was also a window that overlooked a gigantic ocean and a small garden.</p><p>This was so strange. He didn't recognize this place at all.</p><p>He lazily got out of bed and stood up. He wobbled, but quickly put his hand on the bed. First things first… He should find someone he knows. Then, hopefully he will gain more context to what exactly is going on.</p><p>He went over to the door and opened it, looking around. It was a dimmed hallway with brown walls and a black floor. There were other doors scattered across the area, and they all had pictures of… His friends.</p><p>He glanced over at his door and noticed that there was also a picture of himself hanging from there, just like the others. Under it was a small sign that read, "Mario: Ultimate Superstar." It caught him off guard and it only gave him more confusion.</p><p>He looked around the hallway for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. They were quickly interrupted when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He shot his body around to see who was coming.</p><p>It was Daisy, wearing a yellow blouse and an orange skirt with orange shorts. Well, at least it was someone he knew and trusted. But, she wore the same troubled expression as Mario did, which didn't give him as much reassurance as he hoped for.</p><p>Daisy looked at him, putting a hand on her hip. "There you are! Everyone was literally waiting for you for, like, thirty minutes!"</p><p>"Daisy… Where is everyone?" He questioned her, ignoring her displeased comment.</p><p>"At the cafeteria. Didn't you see the letter? It was on the dresser."</p><p>There was a letter? Woops. "Oh. Uh, nope, I didn't."</p><p>She sighed, smirking a little. "Yeah, that's fine. We were all at the cafeteria. We don't know who wrote the letter, though."</p><p>He frowned. "Wait, so you all just… trusted random letters lying around?"</p><p>"Well, what else should we do? We're all just as confused as you are. Now come on, everyone is waiting." She turned around and started to speed-walk back to what apparently was the cafeteria.</p><p>Mario scurried along behind her, letting her lead him. He observed the area, taking note of the setting in case he needed it somehow. They were walking down the hallway. It seemed like a formal place, almost like some sort of castle. It was dimmed like before, and the two walked until a large door appeared in the two's view.</p><p>Daisy pushed open the doors and walked through as Mario continued to follow her. Just as she said, a bunch of people sat at the cafeteria in different seats and tables. It looked like a typical cafeteria you would find at perhaps a school. There were a few tables placed all over the room, they were circular and relatively small, only three people sat at each table, except for one. The walls were concrete and painted white and the floor was made out of marble. A door was placed on the other side of the room, and it led to the kitchen. Mario could tell, there was a stand there, and behind it had a stove, microwave… Basically the normal kitchen essentials. It was something you, again, would find at a school.</p><p>As for everyone, they were sitting at the tables. Luigi and Peasley sat at one. Luigi was alright, which gave Mario a warm feeling. He looked and saw another table, which had Peach, Rosalina, and Pauline. Peach was okay, too…</p><p>Luigi and Mario made eye-contact, and Luigi called him and Daisy over. It was clear it was more specifically at Mario, though. Though, the two got the message and went over. Mario sat at the empty seat while Daisy stood.</p><p>"Hi, big bro." Luigi greeted him with a warm smile. "Uhm… Do you know what's going on?" He didn't have a hopeful expression.</p><p>"Hi, Weegee. I… Yeah, I don't know what's going on, either." Mario stated. "Did you wake up in a bedroom, too?"</p><p>Peasley nodded. "Indeed. We all got the same strange letter, also. None of us, nor I, know what's going on, either."</p><p>"Do we at least know where we are?" Mario questioned the three again, and all of them shook their heads.</p><p>"Based on the formality of the building, it could be safe to say that we're in some sort of castle." Peasley informed.</p><p>"All everyone really remembers before this is that… We were invited to the Mushroom Kingdom's anniversary, and people started grabbing and attacking us. I feel like a damn fool for not succeeding." Daisy growled.</p><p>"Well, that's okay." Luigi assured. "None of us were able to. For example, Mario got injected when he was struggling for too long."</p><p>Oh… Mario remembered the situation now. It all recalled back to him. Peach was going to show him a gift she got for him in the library, and that's when they were attacked.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute… I think I got stabbed with something, too!" Daisy boomed. "I punched one of the guys, and then I felt something sharp in my neck."</p><p>Mario sighed. "Thank gosh I wasn't the only one, then…"</p><p>"The question is though, why were you two injected in the first place? Furthermore, why were we kidnapped?" Peasley questioned.</p><p>Luigi stared down at the table. "It's probably Bowser's fault. He probably has something planned for us."</p><p>Peasley put a hand up. "I would not count on it. He looks as confused as the rest of us. If he WERE up to something, why isn't he doing anything at the moment?"</p><p>"Oh… Y-Yeah, sorry." Luigi laughed a little.</p><p>At that moment, the four perked up when they heard a loud voice speak from… An intercom? That's what it sounded like to Mario.</p><p>Nice! Everyone is here and ready to rock!</p><p>"What…? What was that?" Mario wondered out loud. Everyone that was sitting was now standing up, either out of worry or out of curiosity. Everyone looked around the room for a moment as all conversations halted.</p><p>At first, Mario didn't see anything. That was, until black smoke started to form at Peach, Rosalina, and Pauline's table. Peach let out a small scream as the three at that table backed up.</p><p>The black smoke started to take a form of… Something. Something Mario couldn't identify yet at that second. Until that smoke started to form into a red koopa with wings and a top hat.</p><p>Even Bowser seemed shocked, and Waluigi seemed slightly startled. Wario continued to have a blank and emotionless expression on his face, as if this had nothing to do with him.</p><p>"Greetings, one and all!" The koopa exclaimed. It slightly floated off of the ground and his expression was joyful and excited. As if it had something planned for everyone. But… It looked just like an average koopa. What damage is it gonna do?</p><p>The koopa's expression quickly changed, and he frowned at everyone. "What? You're not gonna say 'hi' to your game director? Yeesh!"</p><p>"Game director? The hell are you talking about?" Bowser spoke up, glaring at the now smirking koopa.</p><p>"Hold on! Let's not rush everything too much!" The koopa exclaimed. "You don't even know my name yet? Are you all just gonna call me 'that one koopa amazing and talented koopa guy'? As epic as that name sounds, that sounds like an awful pain to say!"</p><p>The koopa spun around, and he flew off of the table and into the center of the room. Everyone formed a circle around him.</p><p>"Listen well, because I'm not gonna repeat it! And if you do, looks like you'll have no choice but to call me 'that one koopa amazing and talented koopa guy'!" The koopa laughed. "My name is Cryptic, and I'll be your host for this tension, heartbreak, despair-filled game!"</p><p>Something in Mario's gut made him get a very bad feeling about this whole… 'game'. It doesn't SEEM as if it's anything big, but…</p><p>Geno raised an eyebrow at Cryptic. "You keep mentioning something about a game. What do you mean by this?"</p><p>"Wow, you all are very curious cats!" Cryptic exclaimed. "Well, since you all are DYING-" He broke out into laughter.</p><p>"What in the world is this guy's problem?" Pauline questioned. "Just tell us what you mean, you're making a complete fool out of yourself."</p><p>Cryptic wiped his tears away from his eyes before he spoke again. "Oh, come on! It'll be hilarious when you get the context." He stated. "But fine. I'll get straight to the point, because I want this game to begin as soon as possible."</p><p>The tension in the room rose, and everyone seemed to be paying more attention. Cryptic smirked at everyone before speaking again.</p><p>"Ahem… Now, there is a big reason why you were trapped here. I planned this whole thing out for years. All twelve of you lovely people… Are gonna participate in an exciting, wonderful, magical killing game!"</p><p>The room froze, and it seemed as if time had stopped. Even Rosalina and Geno's eyes have widened at that sudden, unexpected comment.</p><p>Mario gained a sickening feeling inside of him as he stared at Cryptic in horror.</p><p>"A... A k-killing game?" Luigi spoke up, breaking the moment of silence.</p><p>Cryptic giggled. "Yeppers! That's why you were trapped in this castle in the first place." He explained. "All twelve of you will all die! Well... Except for one, that is."</p><p>"B-But…" Daisy shook her head, nervously. "Why would we ever participate in a killing game like this?! How do you expect us to just kill each other?!"</p><p>Cryptic put on an evil, mischievous expression. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you do." His voice quieted. It was very unsettling.</p><p>Mario felt as if Cryptic had a lot in store for this whole group. As if everyone were wrapped in string, which connected to his fingers.</p><p>Out of surprise, Mario also spoke up. "But… I wouldn't do something so horrible like that! None of us would!"</p><p>Cryptic faced him. His eyes were black, besides a small, white dot were his pupils. It was… unsettling.</p><p>"Stupid. I know you would never do this. Well… Without a motive, that is. But before we get this party started, it's important to know the rules of this game." Suddenly, a large piece of paper appeared on one of the walls. On the top of the page was a label that had 'Rules' written on it.</p><p>The whole group took a moment to read over them.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Written here are the basic, yet important, rules of the Castle of Despair. If one were to violate these rules, it would result in punishment.</p><p>Punishments are run differently in this game. If one were to violate these rules, it will result in an execution. So best be careful to not violate any of these rules.</p><p>1. Attempting to inflict harm to the game director is strictly prohibited. Cryptic would never intentionally direct any harm to his participants without a good reason to.</p><p>2. Each and every one of the participants gets their own room. The room where you woke up in is your own room. Resting anywhere besides one of the bedrooms is against the rules.</p><p>3. Every morning and night, there will be an announcement played. 7 A.M. is the morning announcement, which officially calls the beginning of the day. 10 P.M. is the nighttime announcement, which officially calls the end of the day. During the hours past bedtime and before the morning announcement is when the cafeteria and art room doors will be locked.</p><p>4. When someone dies, it takes three people (excluding the killer) to discover the body, and that's when the announcement plays. During that time, you are free to do whatever you like, including looking for clues to whoever the murderer could be.</p><p>5. Two people can work together to commit a murder, but only one person will be allowed to leave.</p><p>Class Trials</p><p>When a murder has been committed and the body as been found, a class trial will take place. It is a time where the innocents and the killer work against each other to discover who is the murderer. If the innocents succeed and discover the killer, then only the killer will be punished. But, if the innocents choose the wrong person, then everyone besides the murderer will be punished, and the killer will escape this place and win the killing game.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"B-Bullshit!" Daisy exclaimed, looking over at Cryptic. "These rules are unnecessary! If you honestly think we're gonna participate in a stupid killing like this, you're so stupid!"</p><p>Cryptic shook his head. "Calm down, woman. Like I said, you have no other choice! How else are you gonna leave this place that you seem to so dreadfully hate?"</p><p>"We can simply find a way out on our own." Geno spoke. He seemed to be trying to make a point to Cryptic while trying to reassure the group. "It shouldn't be hard."</p><p>"Oh, you can certainly try!" Cryptic exclaimed. "But I wouldn't waste your effort on something that's not possible. The only way is to kill each other and get away with it. Didn't you read the obviously large piece of paper that just appeared?"</p><p>"I have, yes." Geno responded, looking over at him. "And it's not worth gushing over. We can, and WILL, escape. Everything you're saying is for you to try and trick us and keep us contained here."</p><p>"Ugh… You guys are so clueless! I dont want to waste my time on explaining basic knowledge to you guys right now. I have some things I need to finish up to finish preparing this game of death! Tata!" Cryptic exclaimed. He spun around a few times, and before anyone could process it, he disappeared into black smoke.</p><p>Mario stared at the smoke for a moment until it faded away. After, he scanned around the room to look at everyone, and they all seemed as surprised as he was at the moment. They were all either shocked, worried, and/or confused.</p><p>He couldn't blame them. All of this… This whole situation that they're forced to be in… He didn't know what he should do. And he always got a scared feeling if he were ever in situations where he didn't know what to do.</p><p>A killing game… A murder is expected to happen amongst the group? It was hard to believe. But, with all his heart, he knew that no one will participate in this game. It was too foolish.</p><p>"Uhm…" Peach spoke up after breaking the silence. "W-What should we do…?"</p><p>"Fuck you all."</p><p>Mario perked back a little out of surprise. He and the others looked over to see who said that sudden comment, and it was no other than Wario.</p><p>"What did we even do?" Mario questioned to him. "What's your deal?"</p><p>"I'll tell you my deal. I'm not participating in this game of stupidity." Wario looked over at him.</p><p>"No shit. Who would?" Daisy raised an eyebrow. "You're not special, Wario, none of us are gonna participate."</p><p>Wario closed his eyes a little and smirked. "That's not my point, flower prick. My point is that while you all are gonna be forced to participate in this game, I'm gonna be laughing over your dead bodies when they're found.</p><p>...What?</p><p>Rosalina looked over at him. "You're making yourself an easy target for others to attack, Wario."</p><p>"They can try and attack me. Don't underestimate me. I don't care what I look like on the outside, if you go near me, I'll wreck you up."</p><p>"You're so stupid." Daisy glared at him. "The fact that you believe a killing will happen is so… It's incomprehensible how stupid you are."</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked over at her. He approached her and stood in front of her and Mario.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what you think." He said. "I don't care what you think, anyway. You're all useless and foolish to me."</p><p>Mario didn't want to stay quiet for any longer. "You're the foolish one if you honestly think that a killing game will actually happen, and you're just gonna stay out-"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a strong force hit him on the side of his face. It was so fast and unexpected that he didn't know where it came from, and he ended up falling onto the floor with a loud thump and grunt.</p><p>What hit him? And why… Why did it hurt his face so much? He felt bad for not processing it sooner and not knowing what hit him.</p><p>"Nn…" he placed a hand on his cheek and felt it. There was a bump there that might remain for a while, but nothing felt broken.</p><p>He could hear footsteps walk over to him. He could feel himself be cradled by someone wearing green… It must have been Luigi. "M-Mario!"</p><p>For a second, his vision was very blurred, and he could only see different colors randomly moving around and making him confused. Though, he could hear the door open and close, and he could tell at least two people walked out of the room.</p><p>Was he hit out of stress? Or was it because of hatred? Both seem like the possible answer. He wasn't surprised, Wario was always so violent and aggressive and mean…</p><p>His vision became more clear after a few moments. He looked up and saw Luigi cradling him, Peach kneeling next to him, and everyone else talking while looking at him.</p><p>"Holy shit… The audacity Wario had to just sucker-punch him like that…" A deep voice was heard, it was probably Bowser's. Right besides his leg was Bowser Jr., who seemed terrified. And honestly, who isn't?</p><p>Well, apparently Wario isn't. But why?</p><p>Mario blinked a few times and looked over at Luigi. "Weegee…?"</p><p>"Hey, big bro…" Luigi greeted, keeping his voice low. "Are you okay? You got punched really hard from what it looked like…"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine…" He stated in a response. "Probably, yeah."</p><p>Luigi didn't seem satisfied with the 'probably' part. He frowned a little, picking him up and carrying him in his arms. His arms shook for a moment, maybe because he wasn't as strong as his bigger brother, but he quickly got used to it and his arms stopped shaking.</p><p>"I-I'll take you back to your room…!" Luigi stated, looking at him. "I think… I think all of us should process things for a second before meeting back together again."</p><p>Mario nodded. He looked around at everyone else and noticed that they were nodding their heads also, as if they were agreeing too.</p><p>"Okay… Then it's settled." Peach looked at the ground. "How about we meet around… Uhm… four-o-clock?"</p><p>She seemed… terrified, to say the least. She has been through a lot, but… nothing like this. Nothing like being forced to kill the people you're supposed to call your friends. Your allies. No one expected this, now even Bowser himself from what it looks like.</p><p>Everyone else approved, and after a few moments, Luigi carried Mario back to his room. He knew that no one would participate in a stupid thing like this, but he still couldn't help but be uncomfortable with being alone.</p><p>As long as the doors are locked, then he should be safe. But still, no one would participate. They shouldn't.</p><p>Luigi opened the door to Mario's room and walked inside. "So… Ultimate Superstar, huh?" He questioned with a small smile. He plopped him on the bed.</p><p>"Huh…? Oh, uh, yeah." Mario nodded. "I don't even know what that means."</p><p>Luigi shrugged. "I don't, either. But I'm apparently… and ironically… the Ultimate Ghostbuster."</p><p>He wouldn't admit it, but it was hard to keep back a smile. "U-Ultimate Ghostbuster…?"</p><p>"Heh, you can laugh." Luigi smirked. "It's not the best Ultimate for me, but… It's good to know that I'm good at, uh, something."</p><p>There was peculiar and unsettling about that statement to Mario, but he brushed it off. "At least you know what exactly yours actually means."</p><p>"Hm… I'm sure that's something we'll figure out later. For now, it's nothing we should focus on." Luigi seemed really nervous, which was understandable. He was glancing down at his hands, which he was fiddling with. It was slightly worse than normal, since he seemed a little pale. Almost as a ghost.</p><p>"No one will participate, you know…" Mario stated, more quietly than he was a few seconds ago. Luigi looked back at him and sighed.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" He asked, quietly. "It's not like I don't trust anyone here, big bro, but…"</p><p>"Hey, don't think like that. If someone does try to get you… I'll be there to protect you."</p><p>Luigi seemed to have thought over that statement for a second. After, he slowly nodded. He seemed a little more confident. "Okay. And I'll do the same for you."</p><p>"Okay! You should probably go back to your room and rest for a little while." Mario said. "It might make you feel better."</p><p>"Yeah… Alright." Luigi nodded. "You're sure you'll be fine?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, Weegee. I'll watch you walk down the hall if it makes you feel better."</p><p>"Heh, I'm not a little kid, big bro. I'll be fine." Luigi assured. He turned around and walked to the door. "Be safe. Please."</p><p>"Yeah, you too."</p><p>Luigi gave him a small smile before walking through a door. Almost immediately, Mario got up from the bed and peaked out through the door. He watched Luigi walk through the hallway and to his door, opening it, walking inside, and closing it.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Mario closed the door and locked it, going back over to his bed and laying down. Right away, a large wave of negative emotions hit him, and he started feeling stressed.</p><p>Just sleep…</p><p>He closed his eyes, letting the darkness overcome his vision. After a moment of 'what-if' scenarios and even more fear, he started growing tired, and he fell asleep a few minutes later.</p><p>And just like that, everything seemed relatively peaceful at the moment. It would not last for a long time, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Castle of Despair (Chapter One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peach and Toadette address some rules that everyone should follow. They're not the official ones made by Cryptic, but rules to keep everyone safe. Meanwhile, Mario tries to convince himself that a killing wont happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to have rushed by. Mario shot awake when he heard a knocking on his door. It was gentle, get quick. Almost as if it was urgent.</p><p>He searched around his bed for his hat (he fell asleep with it on), and once he had retrieved it, he quickly went over to the door, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He opened the door and looked to see who it was.</p><p>It was a woman who he recognized well. The brunette girl wore a red blouse with black jeans and red heels. She wore a large hat on her head.</p><p>"Hey, darling. We've been waiting for you for a little while." Pauline greeted with a small smile.</p><p>"...For a while? What time is it?" Mario questioned with a small frown. He didn't realize the time. There wasn't an alarm or anything to wake him up.</p><p>"It's around four-ten." She responded. "Which usually wouldn't be that big of a deal, but since the announcement of the killing game, it's hard to not get anxious about it. So we wanted to make sure you're okay."</p><p>Oh, darn. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize… I'll be down." He stated, feeling slight guilt. Pauline noticed and laughed a little.</p><p>"No need to feel bad about it." She stated. "This whole situation is so weird… It will take some time to adjust to this… This 'new life', is what Wario called it."</p><p>Wario has always acted so strange to everyone. He always has since Mario first saw him, so it wasn't a huge surprise that Wario is taking it so lightly. But that only makes him an easy target for him to be killed. If anyone were to participate, that is, in which no one will.</p><p>Pauline was right, though. It's not everyday that you participate in a killing game, let alone even experience one. Adjusting to this new system is not going to be easy, since everyone, including the bravest and strongest people here, carries a feeling of worry on their backs.</p><p>What that guy, Cryptic, said, it truly scared everyone. And because of that, someone could be planning a murder at any moment.</p><p>But, Mario remembered what he told Luigi. Everything will be fine. A killing game won't happen. Still, no matter how many times he has said that, the feeling of worry, for himself and his friends, still wouldn't go away.</p><p>"Alright. You're right." Mario blinked out of his thoughts and looked up at Pauline. "Lead the way."</p><p>Pauline turned around and walked away, and Mario followed after closing his door. The two went down the same path as before when Mario was walking with Daisy. The halls were still dimmed, the only source of light being from the candles hung on the wall.</p><p>Like before, the large door to the cafeteria stood there, casually. Pauline pushed open the doors and walked into the room, Mario repeating the same action.</p><p>Everyone was sitting at the same spot as before. The room wasn't as noisy as before, which usually Mario wouldn't mind, but the room was very quiet, and only a few whispers were heard. It made him uncomfortable as a chill went down his spine.</p><p>He looked over at the table he sat at last time, and noticed Luigi, Peasley, and Daisy were sitting there. To avoid drawing attention to himself, he quickly went over to sit there, hence Pauline went over to sit with Peach, Rosalina, and Toadette.</p><p>Mario sat down next to Luigi, sighing a little. "It's so awkward in here…" he whispered, keeping his voice down to match the level of the room.</p><p>"Yeah, it really is…" Daisy responded with a small sigh. She rested her head in her hand. "At least everyone is here, though, so that's a first."</p><p>Suddenly, a soothing, yet nervous voice was heard from one of the other tables. It was Peach's. "I see everyone is here, now? Shall we get started?"</p><p>Everyone turned to face her as she stood up. Toadette was standing besides her, perhaps she was there to help Peach with explaining what is going to happen and what rules are going to be set up.</p><p>"Now… I know all of us are startled from this sudden announcement for this game." Peach spoke up. "But, considering that we are a powerful, smart, and strong group, this shouldn't be a big deal. It's just something that was set up to scare us, isn't it?"</p><p>Daisy coughed a little. "I think startled is a bit of an understatement. But yeah, you're doing great, Peachy."</p><p>Peach smirked for a second before looking back at the tables. "A killing shouldn't happen, but just to be safe, a few ground rules should be made."</p><p>Bowser Jr. scoffed a little. "Don't we already have the rules? There's a large sheet of paper hanging on the wall over there that already has a bunch of stupid stuff."</p><p>"Yes, but that's only Cryptic's rules." Peach responded. She looked down at Toadette, who pulled out a piece of paper. She gave it to Peach, and she showed the paper to everyone. "THIS is our own rules that Toadette and I have made up ourselves. Punishment… Or, uhm… execution… won't happen if they're disobeyed, but it would still be appreciated if they were followed. Of course, this is only a draft for now, but by the end of the day, they should be finalized."</p><p>She looked down at the paper and read the rules out loud. "Number one: By ten-o-clock, everyone should be at their dorms. So, when you hear the nighttime announcement, make your way immediately to your rooms. Don't talk to anyone, just go right to your rooms."</p><p>Well, that rule wasn't so bad. Mario is usually asleep by ten, anyway.</p><p>"Number two: Right when you hear the morning announcement, please make your way to the cafeteria- here- for breakfast. It's to make sure everyone is here and alive. The same thing at seven-o-clock for dinner."</p><p>Wario raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what are you gonna do if we don't make it to breakfast and dinner?"</p><p>"Then we'll send a group to look for you. There isn't much we can do if you don't go there, but don't you want to have breakfast and dinner with everyone? Doesn't it make you feel… well… safer?" Peach slightly cringed at the last part.</p><p>"Safer? Are you stupid?" Wario stood up, and Peach took a step back out of worry. Toadette stood behind her. "We're in a KILLING game. There's no such thing as being 'safe' during a killing game. You must be out of your damn mind."</p><p>Mario glanced over at him with an angered expression. "She's just trying to help. You shouldn't have a say in anything after you basically said you wouldn't participate in this game."</p><p>Wario rolled his eyes and sat back down. At his table was Waluigi, Bowser, and Junior, and Bowser and Junior didn't seem comfortable sitting there. Though Waluigi just sat there, his arms crossed.</p><p>Peach seemed very shaken, she looked back down at the paper and started reading the rules again. "N-Number three: The kitchen cannot b-be accessed unless it's during breakfast or d-dinner."</p><p>It must be because of the knives and sharp objects that could be used as weapons. A very reasonable rule.</p><p>"And… Number Four: Traveling to places with someone is highly recommended, for you safety. And… Well, for it to be easier to track in case a murder will happen."</p><p>Mario glanced over at Wario for a second, and it looked like he had many things to say, but managed to hold them back. Waluigi rolled his eyes and looked down at the table.</p><p>Rosalina and Geno had their usual, blank expressions on, though they seemed to be content with the rules. They weren't people (or stars) to show their emotions much.</p><p>As for everyone else, they nodded in agreement. Daisy gave Peach a small thumbs-up, and Peasley gave her a small smile.</p><p>Peach and Toadette seemed relieved. "So! We'll meet again at seven, okay?" Toadette looked around, and everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>Everyone started to make their way out of the room. Mario stood up and did the same, but then he noticed a hand being placed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Mario?"</p><p>He turned around and looked over at who called him. It was Pauline again, and she seemed worried.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" Mario greeted, turning his body around to face her.</p><p>"I just…" She closed her eyes and faced her head to the ground. "I know that… A killing won't happen. But, in case it does…"</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Will you still protect us? I know that's a vague and stupid question… I think I just need some reassurance."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely!" His response was more of a natural reaction, and he didn't really think it through before saying anything. He blinked for a moment before making a more proper response again. "It won't happen. But in case someone tries, then… I'll try to do something about it."</p><p>Even more of a burden of weight on his shoulders.</p><p>Pauline weakly smiled. "Thanks… Thanks a lot." She stated. "I'll try my best to contribute to figuring out a way out of here." She walked away, patting his shoulder.</p><p>Mario scanned around the room to look for Luigi, and noticed that he was walking out with Peasley. He weakly smiled with a mixture of happiness and…</p><p>Before his thoughts finished, he heard a high-pitched female voice call out to him. He turned and noticed Toadette, who was standing with Rosalina and Peach.</p><p>He remembered the rule that traveling with people is recommended. Toadette waved him over, and he walked towards the group, a small feeling of sadness weighing him down. He wasn't sure what that feeling was, exactly.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Mario rested in his room for a little. He held his hat to his chest and stared at the ceiling, his mind lost in many thoughts, most of them being negative.</p><p>He didn't know what to do. What he said to Pauline was more of an effort to reassure her more than truth, and he feels guilty of that. But… Something else bothered him a little more…</p><p>Him seeing Luigi walk off with Peasley. Mario understands they're very close, but seeing him leave to look for Peasley at the castle celebration, and now walking off with him without even looking for Mario… It was a little hurtful and hard to brush off. But it still made him a little happy that Luigi isn't so reliant on him and that he found someone he really enjoys being with.</p><p>So why does he feel so… So jealous? And fearful?</p><p>He closed his eyes tightly, turning his body to the side. It's probably not a big deal. Luigi is happy (Well, relatively. Who would be happy in this situation?), and that makes Mario happy.</p><p>He sighed and got up. He hasn't checked out his room yet, and since he could be staying in there for a long time, he might as well check it out.</p><p>He remembered the balcony that overlooked a garden and an ocean. How did they get in the middle of nowhere? Was he unconscious for that long?</p><p>He walked over to the dresser and looked inside of it. It had a few extra clothes that matched his usual color style, and… There was a replica of his hat in one of the drawers. Cryptic really must have gone far to provide everyone with the essentials.</p><p>He walked to the bathroom and peaked inside. It was strangely nice and organized. There was a toothbrush and a comb, a sink, toilet, and a shower. The walls were a light blue and the floor was made out of white marble.</p><p>He looked in the mirror, the first time in a while he looked at one. He looked at himself and noticed that he was the same as usual. A little pale, considering how nervous he was about the whole situation, and his hair was in a small mess like usual.</p><p>He didn't want to look at himself that much. He turned around and closed the door to the bathroom, going over and standing at the front porch. There was a small chair there, which he just noticed, and he went over and sat down in it.</p><p>Admittedly… It was a nice room. He looked around and noticed that there were other porches, which led to everyone's room. All the porches overlooked the garden and the ocean.</p><p>Usually, he would close his eyes and relax himself, but for obvious reasons, it's not necessarily the easiest thing to do right now.</p><p>This whole building that he was staying at was very nice, it almost seemed like a college building without classrooms. It's a shame that they have to participate in a killing game while staying here, though.</p><p>Killing game… It's the only thing on his mind right now, and he couldn't get that thought away. He keeps saying to himself that a killing won't happen, but some people here seem like they will have no problem committing a murder.</p><p>Wario has already made himself an easy victim for murder, so he's waiting for the day that he'll find his corpse on the ground.</p><p>All of a sudden, he remembered what he said to Pauline again. That everyone will be okay and everyone will escape. In order to make that promise happen, he needs to find a way out.</p><p>He sat up from his chair and walked out of the porch, closing the sliding door behind him. Maybe he'll ask Luigi for help. That is, if he isn't too busy with Peasley.</p><p>He went over to Luigi's dorm room, and before he could even knock, he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Did Mario forget about the time again?</p><p>Who came down the hall was Geno and Peasley, and both of their faces were mortified. A huge wave of discomfort washed over him and he frowned.</p><p>"M-Mario." Geno grabbed his wrist. "You need to come see this."</p><p>"What happened?" Mario asked. Without any further comment, Geno pulled Mario's wrist and dragged him down the hall. It was the opposite way of the cafeteria, a way in which Mario has never crossed to before. It was both and adventure and something that Mario felt like would be a horrific discovery.</p><p>The three continued to rush down the hallway until they walked to the storage room. It was closed, though something red was pouring out of the door. It created a large pile.</p><p>Oh. Oh no.</p><p>"W-We haven't opened the door yet…" Peasley stared at the pile. "But I fear what's behind there is the worst I imagine…"</p><p>"We must see for ourselves, then…" Geno stated. "Hopefully this is just some cruel, cruel prank… Besides what we imagine."</p><p>Mario quietly walked to the door. He slowly opened it and looked inside, but all of a sudden, something was about to fall on top of him.</p><p>He, along with Peasley and Geno, stumbled back before they would be hit. Unfortunately, fate was not on their side now, and what appeared in front of the three made them freeze in shock and fear.</p><p>A large shelf fell onto the floor, and a bunch of boxes and materials scattered and rolled around. But, what stuck out to the group the most was a body that was pinned to it. The person's hands were stabbed with knives and pinned to the bars of the shelf. A large piece of cloth stuck inside of the person's mouth, which was soaked with blood.</p><p>The body belonged to Pauline. Despite being dead, her eyes were widened, almost as if she was screaming in silence. Her body wasn't moving and it was pale, it was signs that showed she wouldn't wake up. Ever.</p><p>Geno turned his head to look away from the body, tightly shutting his eyes. He hugged himself tightly, like he was trying to calm himself. Meanwhile, Peasley put a hand over his mouth as he stumbled back a little out of shock, staring down at the body.</p><p>Mario was completely frozen. Almost immediately when he saw her body, he remembered what he told her earlier.</p><p>Will you still protect us? I know that's a vague and stupid question… I think I just need some reassurance.</p><p>Oh, yeah, definitely! It won't happen. But in case someone tries, then… I'll try to do something about it.</p><p>The fact he acted so confident with that promise only made him feel worse. Looking down at her body made him want to throw up and cry.</p><p>It's only been the first day and a murder has been committed. How? And why?</p><p>Before any of the three could speak, he heard something play on the speakers from the roof. It was quite a surprise to the three and they jumped a little. A voice that sounded like Cryptic's started to play.</p><p>A body has been discovered!<br/>For a certain amount of time, you are free to do whatever you'd like before the class trial begins! Investigating to find the killer is highly recommended, if you want to live, of course. Have fun~!</p><p>At that moment, the speaker from the ceiling turned off, and Peasley covered his face with his hands, as if he was holding back tears.</p><p>The three were silent. They were trying to process the body of one of their friends, the person Mario told that everything will be fine. Everyone was so positive that they will all escape together. That everything will be okay.</p><p>But it's not going to be. At least, not for her. Everyone's lives are truly at stake and there's nothing that can be done.</p><p>A bunch of footsteps and running were starting to become louder, and a bunch of people came. The group consisted of Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Junior.</p><p>"W-What… What the fuck?!" Daisy looked at the body in horror. "I thought this was just some cruel-ass joke!!"</p><p>Junior hid behind his father's leg, staring at the body in fear. Bowser put his hand down and over Junior's eyes to block his view. Even Bowser seemed shocked. Not as mortified as everyone else, but still very startled.</p><p>It didn't take too long for more people to arrive, and they all had the same reactions as everyone else's. To be quite honest, it was hard to not look at the body. It took awhile for Mario to process what was going on, and compare them to what Cryptic said when everyone first arrived here.</p><p>Has the killing game started?</p><p>Luigi was tightly holding onto Mario's hand, tears flowing down his face. Mario could tell it was more frolic fear; Luigi didn't know Pauline that much.</p><p>Though, Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy did. Peach and Daisy kneeled by the body, their faces grim. Peach was crying, even more than Mario has ever seen from her, and one of Daisy's hands clenched into a fist. Rosalina stared at the body with a very grim expression, both of her hands placed by her chest.</p><p>Wario had an eyebrow raised. It was hard to tell what he was feeling, but he seemed more disgusted than anything. Waluigi seemed only a tad-bit nervous.</p><p>"I-I… What should we do…?" Toadette questioned, looking around at everyone else. "Peach and I… We didn't talk this far ahead…!"</p><p>"What do you think?" Wario glared over at her. "Let's play a little guessing game and take a guess on what we do next. Anyone?"</p><p>Peasley closed his eyes, facing away from the body. "T-The announcement did say that we should investigate to find any clues… About the killer, that is."</p><p>Luigi glanced around the room for a second. "W-Who would have done this…? Please step forward if you did kill her…"</p><p>"Don't think things will be that easy, Luigi…" Daisy looked over at him. "I don't think the killer would just be willing to step forward..."</p><p>"A-And to add to that…" Peach stood up straight. "We don't know if the k-killer is one of us… Cryptic could have easily done this-"</p><p>She was immediately interrupted when black smoke appeared in the center of the group, and lo and behold, Cryptic appeared from it.</p><p>"Wow, I'm honestly offended!" Cryptic looked over at Peach, who quickly took a step back. "You honestly think I'M the one who committed this murder?!"</p><p>Bowser quickly spoke up, an angered expression on his face. "You can't fool us, stupid. You could easily be lying."</p><p>"Ah, but did you remember one of the rules that I have introduced to you? The host, me, of course, would never inflict harm on any of the participants unless they have deserved it. And Ms. Mayor here has done nothing wrong to begin with!"</p><p>"I do have one question I would like to ask." Rosalina looked over at him. "If a murder were to be committed, what should we do? Telling us such a vague detail does not lead us anywhere."</p><p>Cryptic turned to face her. "Well, that's for you to decide! Like I said in the announcement, investigating the building to find clues as to how the murder happened is highly recommended, but… It's your call!"</p><p>"And how would we investigate?" Rosalina questioned him once more. "You are the one who wants us to participate in this game in the first place, so answering our questions should make us participate in the way you imagine it."</p><p>Mario glanced over at Rosalina, and his eyes widened a little in awe. She seemed nervous about this whole situation, but she's able to keep a calm and serious composure while doing so. It's hard to not admire that. Yet again, she is a woman that lived in space for many, many years. She has seen many acts and events happen that she has learned to maintain her emotions.</p><p>"Well, there are many different ways to find out who the killer is." Cryptic thought for a second. "Figuring out the murder weapon is one of them. Figuring out where everyone was during the murder is another thing you should figure out."</p><p>Rosalina looked down at the ground, closing her eyes. "I see… It appears that this will be a challenging task." She commented.</p><p>"How long will the investigation be?" Waluigi questioned, his arms crossed. "I mean, is there a time limit?"</p><p>Cryptic thought for a second. "Well, I haven't thought about it THAT much… But to make it interesting, let's make it two hours for now! I'm sure some of you have already noticed that a lot of the other places are unavailable, so at first, it shouldn't be too hard."</p><p>"...At first?" Mario looked over at him. "What does that even mean?"</p><p>"Oh, you will find out soon! If you find the killer, that is." Cryptic smirked. "Now! Off you go! And the best of luck to everyone, as your lives depend on it!" And with that, he spun around and quickly disappeared, leaving a crowd of black smoke. It made a few people cough.</p><p>"Only two hours?" Daisy sighed. "That's a crappy time-limit, but… We should probably get moving. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."</p><p>"Y-Yes, you're right…" Peach murmured. "Let's go on and investigate then. We should find as many clues as we can."</p><p>"Let's split up into groups." Geno spoke up. "In regards to staying safe, and multiple minds and ideas working together is better than only one."</p><p>When he established that, everyone started to look around the room to find their group. Mario felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. Geno was standing besides him, a weak smile on his face.</p><p>"Mario? Would you like to come along with me?" He questioned, softly. "I would appreciate it if you could. And maybe with Princess Peach and Bowser with his son, too."</p><p>It reminded him of the adventure he, Geno, Peach, and Bowser had together. And of course with Mallow. It reminded him of better times. Frankly, anytime before this time is better.</p><p>But thinking back to the adventure… He shook for a moment. He'd rather wish he was adventuring right now than being forced to kill the people he loves.</p><p>He looked back at Geno and forced a smile. "Yep! That sounds like a plan." He stated. He noticed that Peach, Bowser, and Junior were standing behind Geno, ready to go and search the area.</p><p>As so, the group went off. Everyone else left the area to go investigate other places, but the three stayed so they could investigate the body.</p><p>"What are we even supposed to look for? Clues, but what if nothing was left behind?" Bowser questioned, staring down at the body.</p><p>"Wait… what's that?" Junior pointed at something on the carpet in the hallway. The other four looked over to see what he was talking about, and their eyes widened when they made the realization.</p><p>There were footprints on the ground. Not just any footprints, this time they had a red outline to it.</p><p>Peach was in thought for a second before facing the group. "Perhaps the killer stepped in the blood before running away?"</p><p>"It's the only logical explanation." Geno agreed. "Let's measure our shoes and compare them to the footprints on the ground to make sure that the footprints aren't any of ours."</p><p>Everyone nodded. Mario turned to face the footprints, and he stood besides it to measure it. Of course, he hasn't committed the murder, but he still felt a little nervous.</p><p>His shoes were slightly smaller than what matched the footprint. Bowser and Junior had no need to measure, since they don't wear shoes and their feet don't match the shape of the footprint. Both of theirs were too large, anyway. Peach and Geno had measured theirs also, and theirs were too small.</p><p>"Okay, so… None of ours match the footprint." Mario noted. "That only means that all of us couldn't be the one who killed her."</p><p>"Correct." Geno nodded. "This will be an important detail though, since one of the others must have left this footprint behind. Also, please take note that the footprints are leading further down the hall, and not to where our bedrooms are. Which means, the people who ran down from the bedroom hall should have a good alibi, while the people from the other hall could possibly be the killer."</p><p>"That… Makes sense." Bowser nodded. "I ran down the bedroom hallway. I didn't really pay attention to who I was running with, but I can say for sure Peach ran down the bedroom hallway."</p><p>Peach nodded. "Correct. I ran down the hallway with him, Daisy, and Bowser Jr."</p><p>"At first, I was with Peasley." Geno spoke. "We were exploring the building together to… find a way out. When we saw blood pouring from the closet, we went to look for someone, and we ran into Mario. We mainly did it because the rules said that when three people find a dead body, the announcement plays, like earlier. We wanted to confirm if that was true and if the body was actually dead."</p><p>Mario nodded. "I was sitting in my room when they came to get me." He said, and Geno nodded.</p><p>"That seems like a reasonable alibi." Peach commented. "I've also seen Wario run down from the bedroom hallway. Everyone else- Rosalina, Waluigi, Toadette, and Luigi- came down from the other hallway."</p><p>When she spoke Luigi's name, it felt like someone stabbed Mario with a needle in the stomach. Luigi couldn't have killed someone. And, admittedly… Would he even have the confidence to? The HEART to?</p><p>"I think it's Luigi…" Junior murmured. "Not because I hate him, but because it looks like it would be the shape of his foot."</p><p>Mario looked at him, about to say something. Peach seemed to have noticed his anger and put her hand up, which silenced him almost immediately.</p><p>"While I do appreciate your efforts, Junior…" She looked down at him. "Jumping to conclusions like that will not do us any good. Remember, if we get a wrong answer, then…"</p><p>"Well, those four should be the main suspects." Geno stated, keeping his voice low yet serious. "One thing that stands out to me is how Peasley, Mario and I discovered the body. When we opened the door, the shelf she was pinned on fell and almost crushed us. The knives were stabbed into her hand and pinned her to the bars of the shelf, and her mouth has cloth in it."</p><p>"Wait, so… How did she die?" Bowser questioned. "She either died from the stab or suffocated with the cloth…" </p><p>Geno lightly sighed. "I'm not an expert on the human body that much, since I'm not necessarily a human."</p><p>Peach weakly smiled. "I think we should figure that out during the trial, as what the host called it. Hearing everyone's opinions may help us."</p><p>Mario looked at the shelf for a moment. "It's weird why the shelf was at the door and almost crushed us…" He walked around the shelf to examine it for a moment. Items that fell from it were scattered everywhere, at least it wasn't anything important. Though, when he noticed something off from the shelf, he frowned. He got down from the floor to look at the bottom side.</p><p>Peach looked at him and frowned also. "Dear? What could you be doing?"</p><p>He didn't reply to her at first. Though, when the found the peculiar object that we off to him, his eyes widened and he let out a short gasp.</p><p>There were multiple, sharp knives sticking from the side where Mario, Geno, and Peasley almost got crushed.</p><p>Geno noticed something that was off and kneeled down next to him, and his eyes widened also from shock. "O-Oh, gosh…" The two looked at each other for a moment from shock.</p><p>Mario could tell they were both thinking the same thing. If they didn't move away from the shelf, it wouldn't have just resulted in an injury. It would have been death. At least, for Mario and Peasley.</p><p>Peach, Bowser, and Junior kneeled down also to look at the shelf, and when they noticed the knives, their eyes widened, and Peach let out a loud gasp.</p><p>The group of five were silent for a moment before Geno let out a cough. "W-Well, that's another clue that's on our mind… The killer might have wanted the discoverers to die also."</p><p>"No kidding." Bowser stated. "You guys almost got squashed AND fried."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for that reassurance there." Mario glared at him. Geno placed a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to settle him down.</p><p>"Well, there's that." Geno stated, standing up. Everyone else has done the same. "Let's now investigate the inside of the room to find any clues in there."</p><p>With that, everyone turned and walked to the inside of the room, and they looked around. There were about three other shelves there that had similar supplies as the fallen one. Blood was everywhere on the floor, though the four (Bowser picked up Junior) managed to step their way around it.</p><p>Mario heard something click. He froze and moved his head to look up at the ceiling. There were multiple knives hanging from the ceiling, and they started to fall.</p><p>He looked down and noticed they were about to land on Peach. He gasped, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the way. It was more or an instinct rather than thinking it through, but either way, he managed to pull her out of the way and hold her closely.</p><p>He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. He can't.</p><p>☆Ĥ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ę̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ç̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ø̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ū̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ł̶̸̶҉̶̸̶đ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ł̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ø̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ş̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ē̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ş̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ø̶̸̶҉̶̸̶m̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ə̶̸̶҉̶̸̶õ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ň̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ę̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ĕ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ľ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ş̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ě̶̸̶҉̶̸̶,̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ê̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ş̶̸̶҉̶̸̶p̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ĕ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ç̶̸̶҉̶̸̶į̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ą̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ľ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ĺ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ý̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ĥ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ë̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ř̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_ą̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ņ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶đ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_Ł̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ű̶̸̶҉̶̸̶ı̶̸̶҉̶̸ğ̶̸̶҉̶̸̶î̶̸̶҉̶̸̶.̶̸̶҉̶̸̶_̶</p><p>His head stung for a moment and he winced. A bunch of glitching sounds were heard in his head, and his vision blurred for a second, very randomly. He shut his eyes and hugged Peach a little tighter, hoping everything would stop soon. He felt her hug him back just as tightly and shakily.</p><p>What was happening? He tried to look around the room, and he noticed that Junior was screaming something. It was barely audible, though, since the ringing in Mario's head blurred out all noises.</p><p>"Peach…?" he didn't have a reason to call out. He just wanted some support and comfort through the situation he was going through. "W-Weegee…? Geno…?"</p><p>The ringing and pain got even worse for a few more seconds until everything stopped all of a sudden.</p><p>The ringing stopped. His vision was back to normal. His pain faded. Though, the hug Mario and Peach shared was still strong. Mario could tell Peach was as scared as he was.</p><p>"M-Mario…?" Peach's light yet scared voice spoke up. It was honestly a relief to hear her. "Dear…?"</p><p>"Peach…" he murmured, softly. "I'm right here…"</p><p>He looked around the room for a moment and noticed that Junior was crying into Bowser's shoulder, while Bowser tried reassuring him with a grim expression. Meanwhile, Geno had a hand over his head while he stared at the ground, his eyes widened.</p><p>So Mario wasn't the only one, it seems like. But that only makes the whole situation more peculiar.</p><p>"What. The fuck. Happened." Bowser looked over at the other three. "This feels like a dream. This can't be real."</p><p>Geno shrugged. "I-I don't know, either, unfortunately… But whatever it was, it felt like my whole life flashing before my eyes."</p><p>Peach slowly let go of Mario, and he has done the same. "It was excruciating… I wonder what happened… Those knives fell at one second, and then all of a sudden…"</p><p>"Could it be from all of those knives falling from the ground? There was so much clattering and stuff that…" Mario stared down at those knives. There were about… Way too many for him to count. At least fifty. Whoever put those knives there seemed desperate for whoever to walk in the room to get stabbed.</p><p>"Is that enough to cause so much pain like this?" Peach softly asked. "There were many knives, but…"</p><p>Geno thought for a second before making his reply. "I suppose we should keep investigating… We'll worry about what happened during another time."</p><p>Everyone else seemed to have hesitated, but ended up nodding. They continued to scan around the room in silence.</p><p>It doesn't seem like something that should just be worried about another time, but considering their lives are at stake here, it seems as if it was the only option.</p><p>But still… The pain was horrifying.</p><p>The group of five continued to scan around the scene of the crime for the next hour and a half. They looked around the other available rooms nearby to see if anything was there, but no signs of nearby evidence were shown.</p><p>Hopefully the others have gathered enough information to help everyone else. If not, it's fearful to imagine what could happen.</p><p>Another announcement has played that informed everywhere that the time was up. Everyone has gone dead silent to listen to anything Cryptic has to say next.</p><p>Alright, everyone! You know what time it is, the time everyone has been so desperately waiting for! Now then, please head to the hallway that's passed the bedrooms, and head down to the bottom floor of the castle! No wasting time here, I admittedly don't have a long amount of time for my patience. So long, see you there!</p><p>And with that, the speakers have turned off. The five looked at each other with worry before heading further down the hallway.</p><p>They met up with another group, which contained Rosalina, Wario, and Toadette. They all seemed at least relatively worried as they waited outside of the elevator.</p><p>Almost immediately prior to seeing them, Peach spoke up. "H-Have you guys found any clues?"</p><p>Toadette looked over at them and nodded. "Not much, but better than nothing. Wario wasn't much help during the research, but…"</p><p>"What we have found is a few bed sheets with blood, which was in the storage room." Rosalina stated. "We have also found Pauline's hat, which wasn't on her head at the scene of the crime. We have also found some hair, which could only belong to people with shorter hair. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Wario, or Peasley."</p><p>At that second, everyone else has arrived; Luigi, Peasley, and Daisy. Like everyone else, they also seemed worried and their expressions were unhappy.</p><p>"I'm just gonna hit you all with a question immediately." Daisy pointed out. "Did any of you all have a weird… moment? Where your head hurt and everything was blurry for a second?"</p><p>Bowser sighed. "Looks like everyone else has also experienced the same thing. Yeah, I don't know what happened, but if it's that weird injection thing I got before I got here, I'm gonna break someone's neck."</p><p>"Those are the worst words to use in this situation." Daisy raised an eyebrow. "But thanks for your comment. I also got the same serum from before."</p><p>Peasley put a hand up. "I'm afraid we're wasting too much time. We should get in the elevator and see what happens next." He murmured, looking around at the group.</p><p>"You are correct. Cryptic did say that we should hurry up, and at the moment, we should obey his orders." Rosalina stated.</p><p>The group slowly got into the elevator, and once everyone was in, Geno pressed the button that should have led to the bottom floor. The door in front of them closed, and the group descended into the great unknown.</p><p>Mario would have usually suspected that a bunch of conversations and interactions should have been going on, but considering the situation everyone was in, it was no surprise that the room was dead silent. Everyone was looking awkwardly around the room, either at each other, the wall, or the ground.</p><p>The only source of comfort Mario has gotten was Luigi holding his hand tightly. He squeezed it back, using his free hand to fiddle with the buckle of his overalls.</p><p>He never expected for this situation to happen. But, of course, who would? Mario has been through a lot of peculiar events and situations throughout his life, but nothing was as ever as horrifying as this. Not even saving the whole UNIVERSE was as scary as being told to kill his friends.</p><p>The thought that one of his friends was actually murdered by someone here doesn't leave a good feeling in his chest. He thought he could trust most of these people, but right now didn't prove otherwise.</p><p>Wait… He shouldn't think like that. He knows he shouldn't. But what positive side of this situation was there? It was like this whole situation was built to test him to see how much hope he could contain before no more is left.</p><p>Hope...</p><p>The doors opened, which led him out of his thoughts. Him and Luigi were the first ones to walk out, and their hands continued to be laced. They tightened each other's grip when they examined the room to say what awaited them.</p><p>It looked just like some sort of trial room, just what Cryptic called it. The walls were black with white curtains draped over them, and in the center were exactly thirteen stands in a circle.</p><p>The stands had names in the front of them, along with pictures of every participant here.</p><p>On the other side of the room sat Cryptic, who was on a chair that looked like a large, golden thrown with red cushions. His presence seemed threatening.</p><p>"You have arrived, I see!" Cryptic exclaimed. "Excellent! Everyone, please find your assigned spots, and quickly now! I'm pretty impatient when it comes to everyone trying to figure out the killer!"</p><p>Everyone scattered around and went to their assigned spots. On Mario's right side stood Rosalina, and on his left side was Bowser. He felt really small compared to the two of them.</p><p>He glanced at everyone for a moment, fiddling with his hands. Cryptic smacked down a hammer on one of the sides on the throne, and the class trial has begun.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"I have one simple question to ask." Bowser spoke up. "What's with that crossed out picture of Pauline?"</p><p>Mario glanced over at the empty trial spot and noticed that a picture of Pauline was hanging there, though unlike the other pictures, hers was crossed out. He already understood why, it should be clear.</p><p>Though, this is Bowser. Of course he wouldn't know basic knowledge.</p><p>Cryptic blinked for a second. "Well, she's not here, is she? So I crossed out her photo, dumbo."</p><p>Daisy sighed, looking back at everyone else. "So… We're all here to discuss the killer, right? So where should we even begin?"</p><p>Geno thought for a moment. "Hm… I think figuring out the murder weapon is something that will give us some sort of lead. Pauline was found with a piece of cloth shoved in her mouth, plus two knives stabbed into her hands. The question that falls upon us is… What killed Pauline?"</p><p>"I mean…" Bowser sighed for speaking. "Man, this shit's complicated. Why put so much effort into committing a stupid murder? Whatever… But I think the knives killed her, in my opinion."</p><p>"And do you have a reason to think that?" Luigi questioned. "Or are you just going with your gut?"</p><p>"Knives are pretty sharp, dude. Can't they kill anyone with one simple stab?"</p><p>Peach slowly nodded. "Depending on the location where you were stabbed, yes. But I don't think the knives were the reason Pauline passed."</p><p>Toadette nodded in agreement. "I agree with that. When I was thinking back to the body and how she died, I thought about how after she could have been suffocated with the cloth, she could have been stabbed with the knives to confuse us. Or perhaps vice-versa with being stabbed first and then the cloth being shoved into her mouth."</p><p>Rosalina shook her head. "While I do agree with that, either way the killer had a plan to trick us and make us think that she could have died in two different ways."</p><p>Mario thought about that statement for a moment before nodding in agreement. "No matter which way you think about it, it gives us no leads to who killed her. We want to discover the killer, after all."</p><p>"Sure, whatever. But, one thing that I can point out is that whoever killed her used a bed sheet to cover themselves with so blood could not be splattered on them." Wario pointed out.</p><p>Everyone gave Wario a confused glance. Wario? He's helping to figure out who the killer is? Mario didn't think too much of it, since he could only be helping everyone just so he could escape and survive.</p><p>"Y-Yes, that is another important detail." Geno stated. "I apologize for misdirecting all of you into thinking that the murder weapon will help us. But, I would like to point out another detail that could prove to be somewhat useful."</p><p>A few people nodded to let him speak, and so Geno continued. "The footprints. There were a few footprints leading out of the storage room and to the direction that's not towards the bedrooms. It only makes sense that whoever walked down the hallway to first discover Pauline's body and the shelf on the floor doesn't have a proper alibi."</p><p>"And how so?" Wario questioned. "That seems like a shitty piece of information, to be honest."</p><p>Geno slightly sighed. "It's not… crappy. When Peasley and I first discovered the body, a blood pile was forming from under the door. That means that the killing must have been recent. For reasons unimportant right now, we went to get Mario, and when the three of us discovered the body, the announcement played. The three of us couldn't have been the killers, do you remember the rules."</p><p>"...Yeah, I do. Something about the three people discovering the body couldn't be the killers or something." Wario stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.</p><p>"Splendid. The words could have been rearranged to make more sense, but your efforts are appreciated." Peasley stated. "This means that neither Mario, Geno, nor I are the killers. Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Junior, and Wario have come from the bedroom hallway."</p><p>Rosalina closed her eyes. "While the other people, Waluigi, Toadette, Luigi and I, have come down from the other hallway."</p><p>Luigi seemed to have cringed a little at the statement, but slowly nodded. "I was investigating the area with Toadette. C-Can you confirm, Toadette? Please?"</p><p>Toadette nodded in response. "Yep! We were."</p><p>Rosalina glanced over at Waluigi. "Well?"</p><p>Waluigi raised an eyebrow. "Well what, woman? I didn't kill the person."</p><p>"Ah. I see." Rosalina frowned a little. "I see this is how we're gonna play this out."</p><p>Wario glanced over at Waluigi, sighing. "Don't make this hard for us. Admit that you're defeated."</p><p>Waluigi's eyes widened at his comment. "Are you serious…? Are you just gonna…?"</p><p>"Yeah." Wario stated. "Admit it. Go on, Cryptic is gonna be impatient."</p><p>Mario frowned. "Hold on a second… Something doesn't seem right…"</p><p>"Huh?" Daisy glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"The way Waluigi's response was at Wario's comment. It was as if… Wario had something to do with something with Waluigi…" Mario stared at the ground and thought for a second.</p><p>Luigi frowned before his eyes widened, making a realization. "O-Oh, I see! Let's say Waluigi has committed the murder. Could Wario have possibly helped him?"</p><p>Wario glanced over at Luigi, glaring at him. "Do NOT bring me into killing someone."</p><p>"I was waiting for this moment." Rosalina commented. "When we discovered Pauline's hat, I noticed that there was an excruciating detail on there."</p><p>Toadette thought for a second before her eyes widened. "Oh! That's right! The hat had sequins on there, and a lot of strands of Pauline's hair was stuck on the pieces. When Rosalina and I looked at the hat, we noticed that there were different pieces of purple and yellow cloth on there."</p><p>The whole room immediately glanced over at Waluigi and Wario, whose eyes were slightly widened.</p><p>"And, thinking back to the footprints, it looks like they would belong to both Wario AND Waluigi, like they were scrambling to get out of there before they were caught." Mario added. He closed his eyes and processed everything for a second before he looked back at the group</p><p>"So… Just to make sure I caught up with everything… Wario and Waluigi managed to drag or bribe Pauline into the storage room, and killed Pauline from suffocating her with the piece of cloth. They then pinned her to the shelf and stabbed her hands as an attempt to trick us into believing she was killed with the knives. Though, in reality, it didn't matter how Pauline had passed away, since it didn't make a difference or any confusion to who the killer could have been. Using the other knives that were most likely found in the kitchen, they used it to stab the shelves to crush the discoverers, and to hang it on the ceiling as another attempt for murder. They wrapped the bed sheets around them to avoid getting blood on them when they stabbed Pauline, and they placed the bed sheets in one of the extra rooms."</p><p>Mario faced the two victims, Wario and Waluigi. "I can't see anyone else who could commit this murder but none other than Wario and Waluigi themselves, the Ultimate…" He looked down at their signs below their names and pictures. "...Businessman and Dancer!"</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Wario and Waluigi stayed silent. Their eyes were widened, though the neither of them have not rejected the</p><p>"So we caught the basterds red-handed!" Bowser exclaimed in victory.</p><p>The room was silent for a second, and everyone stared at the two shocked bodies of Wario and Waluigi.</p><p>Then, Wario laughed. Well, more or so, cackled. Waluigi, the culprit who wouldn't stand up for himself when he and Wario were accused, looked over at him and his eyes widened.</p><p>"...What's so funny, weirdo?" Daisy questioned.</p><p>Luigi squinted a little to look at the bodies before his eyes widened. He looked over at Peasley and Toadette, who were standing on both sides of Wario. "Guys. Move."</p><p>Toadette frowned. "H-Huh? Why?"</p><p>"Just move! Get out of the way!"</p><p>Before Toadette could question, he quickly stumbled back and moved away from Wario. When Mario noticed what was wrong, his eyes widened.</p><p>Wario was twitching like a robot, and cackling sounds of electricity were coming from him.</p><p>Peasley didn't notice the situation on time, unfortunately. Before he could run away, Wario exploded, which made many people in the room scream in fear.</p><p>Peasley was flown back from the explosion, and he landed on the floor about a yard away. By then, the whole room went into a panic, and people were either yelling out of shock or yelling to calm everyone down. Though, Luigi quickly ran over to Peasley's side, trying to shake him away. Like everyone else, he was screaming and panicking also.</p><p>Rosalina hugged herself and frowned, looking around the room and waited for people to settle down. It was as if she didn't enjoy all the noise.</p><p>Mario also stayed silent. He looked around the room at everyone, wondering what he should do. Junior, Peach, Luigi, and Toadette were crying. Bowser, Daisy, and Peasley were yelling and arguing, and Geno simply sat there, fiddling with his hands.</p><p>What exactly happened? Wario just exploded so randomly like a robot. This whole time, everyone was talking to something that was fake. It made him feel foolish, but everyone has fell for this little trick.</p><p>But why was a robotic Wario in this killing game?</p><p>A loud ringing was eventually played. Everyone put their hands over their ears and winced, looking around the room to see where the source was coming from. Is it going to happen again?</p><p>The ringing then halted a moment later, which gave everyone a rush of relief that nothing more was to come to that. Though, Cryptic flew up in his chair, his small hammer in his hand.</p><p>"Enough! This is getting WAY too out of hand for my liking! Silence yourself or I may execute ALL of you! Every single one!" He exclaimed. The room then fell dead silent, and he smirked.</p><p>"Now, then, everyone. It is now time you vote. Usually, I would do this in a fancy way, but considering I'm starting to become impatient with waiting for the punishment, or punishments, just… I dunno, raise your hand if you DO think it was Wario, the Ultimate Businessman, and Waluigi, the Ultimate Dancer!"</p><p>Everyone slowly raised their hand, glancing around each other to make sure they're not the only ones. Everyone glanced over at either the exploded pieces of what appeared to be a robot of Wario, or Waluigi, who was standing there with his face filled with anger and fear.</p><p>Cryptic stayed silent for a second before he started to clap. "Haha! You got it correct! How quaint!" He exclaimed, then fixing the top hat on his head. "I'm very proud of you all!"</p><p>Daisy slammed her head on the trial spot, looking over at Waluigi in anger. "What the hell, dude?! You just killed her! After all of us agreed that we wouldn't kill!"</p><p>Waluigi looked at her, his face more angered than anything. "For the record, I never actually agreed to anything." He stated. "I don't know how you got that idea into your head."</p><p>"Why are you acting so calm about this?" Mario questioned. "Well… Relatively." </p><p>Waluigi looked at him, next. "Because I know something that you don't."</p><p>"You… What?"</p><p>"...Nothing important. Right now, it's time to make my leave now for whatever punishment I'm gonna get." Waluigi smirked a little.</p><p>Cryptic nodded. "Oh, yeah! Ahem… I have prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Dancer! Unfortunately, the Ultimate Businessman has ended in a tragic way, so I guess we'll leave off his. Anyways… Say your final goodbyes and let's prepare for the best execution you all have ever seen!"</p><p>After his sentence, the lights flickered off. The room was dead silent besides a bunch of chains being heard, sounding like someone was being lifted off of the ground.</p><p>One of the curtains on the walls were lifted up, and Waluigi appeared behind it. He was standing in a dark room, the only source of light being on the ceiling.</p><p>On his wrists were chains, which was hanging up from the ceiling by claws in what you would find in a toy machine.</p><p>The floor started to turn into different colored tiles and started to change colors, they went back and forth from green to red. The green ones had a checkmark on them, while the red ones had a skull on them to represent death.</p><p>Though a little nervous, Waluigi didn't seem that amused. He started to quickly move around the tiles to only step on the green ones. The colors started to switch faster, although he was able to keep up, which was impressive coming from him.</p><p>Although he was successful, all of a sudden, the titles all turned red, and all the tiles had a sign that said, "Game over". The floor below him opened, and he fell into a new level filled with spikes.</p><p>Many people let out a scream when they saw the body having many sharp points sticking out of his body.</p><p>The curtain quickly dropped closed, though that didn't stop Mario from seeing the body. The picture of his corpse laid on the ground made him sick. Fearful and sick.</p><p>He felt someone hug him from behind, someone crying in his shoulder. It sounded like Luigi. "I'm so s-scared…" Luigi whimpered. "I can't… I don't wanna d-do this…!"</p><p>Mario tried to make a reply, but his voice cracked and only a whisper came out. "I know…"</p><p>He continued staring at the curtains and tightly holding Luigi's hand. Though, when he finally looked up, he looked around the room and noticed it was chaos.</p><p>Peach was crying into Daisy shoulder, Daisy trying to reassure her by rubbing her back. The same thing was with Junior and Bowser. Rosalin and Geno's eyes were closed, and they had a very grim expression on their faces. Toadette was gently crying as she hugged herself and stared at the curtains. Peasley's eyes widened in horror as he tried to think everything through.</p><p>It was hard to process. At least for Mario. Everything was barely audible to him, since his head was way too crowded with thoughts.</p><p>Waluigi was dead. And he wasn't coming back.</p><p>Cryptic smiled and looked at everyone. "How eventful! I see my execution plan hasn't failed! It's a shame that Wario's execution wasn't set, I'm sure you all would have enjoyed it."</p><p>No one responded to him. How could they? Someone everyone knows well just passed so quickly, and now Cryptic was treating it like nothing.</p><p>"Now! Participants, you are all dismissed! I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day!" And with that, Cryptic spun around and vanished, leaving his usual black smoke behind.</p><p>Slowly, everyone started to leave. Though, when everyone has left, Mario and Luigi were still hugging each other in the empty room. It was as if if they let go, they would lose each other somehow. And losing someone else is not on Mario's list.</p><p>"W-Weegee… We need to go back, now…" he spoke up, looking at him. "We can't stand here forever… I'll walk you to your room..."</p><p>Luigi slowly nodded as the two slowly broke away from the hug, though they tightly held each other's hands as they walked out of the room and to the elevator.</p><p>It was at that moment Mario realized that things were for real. And that Cryptic was serious when he talked about the killing game.</p><p>And that's when hell started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Castle of Despair - Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mario and Bowser get into a heated argument about Luigi, and because of that, Luigi quickly fled the scene, making Mario come after him. After, Mario and Geno hang out a little more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a couple of days.</p><p>Mario spent most of his time during those days in his room. Of course, he stayed loyal to the rules and came out for breakfast and dinner. He came out to check up on everyone, especially Luigi and Peach.</p><p>But besides those times, he stayed in his room. At some points, he would go on his front porch and stare out at the ocean. What he noticed is that… There was no sand. It was grass and then the ocean.</p><p>This wasn't normal. Yet again, none of this was normal. This whole game wasn't normal.</p><p>His mind kept going back to Pauline, Wario, and Waluigi. It seemed as if it was the only thought that came to his mind for the past four days.</p><p>He didn't realize that the promise he made was shattered so quickly, like a ball being thrown at glass. It made him feel culpable.</p><p>The fact that Waluigi and Wario are gone also made him feel even worse. Waluigi's execution still played in his head, it was a scene he couldn't forget no matter how much he tried.</p><p>As he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling like before, his eyes watered with tears. He's been sleeping a lot recently, he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.</p><p>He wore the clothes that the room has provided. He wore a blood-red sweater (Thankfully, it wasn't literally covered in blood), yellow overalls, and red sneakers. Of course, he wore his usual cap, which was placed croocidly on his head.The outfit was hid exact size… It creeped him out.</p><p>It was around 8 P.M. when Mario heard a knock on his door. He was trying to make himself fall asleep, but realizing he now couldn't, slightly groaned and sat up. He groggily walked over to the door to see who could be there during this hour.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes before opening the door. "H-Hello…?" He spoke, opening his eyes again to see who could be there. What appeared at the door gave him a shock.</p><p>Before he could even process it, someone having a white blanket over them charged after him, closing the door behind them. In their hand equipped a knife, which was signaling that someone was attempting to murder him.</p><p>He managed to jump back a little to avoid the attack, letting out a gasp of surprise. "H-Huh-?!" He looked around the area to see if there was anywhere where he could go to, but in order to escape to either the bathroom or the exit, he would have to somehow roll past them.</p><p>Before he could react, he noticed the knife was starting to go down towards him. He stumbled back out of surprise. Whoever was trying to attack was speedy with their arm.</p><p>The person managed to kick Mario back, making him fall to the floor with a grunt. For a hero, he wasn't acting very strong or smart right now. It was embarrassing, but that thought wasn't the most important to him at the moment.</p><p>He quickly crawled back, hoping that some miracle wound show up. Maybe a trap door that could pop out and help him flee. Sadly, luck was not on his side.</p><p>The knife came down a third time, and this time the attacker was successful. Whoever was under the sheet of blankets managed to stab his hand, which it went through, and into the wall.</p><p>Out of pain and fear, he let out a yell. He tried to think of a way out of the situation, though before he could, the person kicked him aggressively in the face before running away.</p><p>Though his vision was blurred, he could tell that the person fled through the corner of the room, where a trapped door was. They quickly jumped through, leaving as if they weren't hear in the first place.</p><p>"H-How…?" Mario murmured. He realized it was a situation he couldn't worry about right now, as he was in a predicament himself. He looked up at his gloved hand, which was now covered in the blood. The red liquid stained the wall, running down it and landing on the floor.</p><p>His eyes filled with tears and he started silently crying, tears running down his rosy cheeks. The horrible feeling in his hand was overwhelming.</p><p>He couldn't tell if his hand was in excruciating pain or if it was numb, but either way, his right hand was screwed up. He tried to use his left hand, his weaker hand, but no matter how hard he tried, the knife wouldn't even nudge.</p><p>He kept making attempts for about thirty minutes. To him, it felt like thirty hours. When that time was up, he made the realization that he was too weak to pull the knife out himself, and instead, he weakened. His let his left arm fall to the ground, his head rested back against the wall, and his eyes closed.</p><p>The only option he had to choose was to wait. Hopefully someone would come here to check on him and help him out. He hated waiting during desperate times like these, but it was the only thing he could do now. No one would be able to hear his weak cries for help through these walls.</p><p>The amount of blood he loss both impressed and concerned him. After a while of waiting, he couldn't tell if he passed out from blood-loss or if he simply fell asleep.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The next morning came faster than he expected.</p><p>He seemed to have been asleep for a very long time. When he woke up, he assumed he must have passed out from blood-loss, since the morning announcement is not what woke him.</p><p>The scream of his brother and the shaking of his best friend is what woke him.</p><p>Mario slowly opened his eyes, but the glaring, rising sun beamed into his eyes from the window, so he had to close them again.</p><p>"B-Big bro!!" Luigi exclaimed in fear. "W-Who did this to you?!!" He kneeled down next to who appeared to be Geno, who was examining Mario's hand and the knife that was stabbed into it.</p><p>Mario squinted to see exactly what was going on. There were more people standing outside, the two of them were wearing dresses. He assumed that they were the other girls besides Toadette and Rosalina.</p><p>Luigi was holding onto Mario's left hand, tightly. He was crying violently, and even though Mario just woke up and was in a haze, it broke his heart.</p><p>He was confused. There was so much and he only recently woke up, so he felt pressured and panicked. "W-What's-..."</p><p>"Okay… Mario, I'm going to take the knife out." Geno looked down at him. "Of course, it's going to hurt, but you have to bare with me."</p><p>Without thinking through the statement first, Mario nodded. Almost immediately after hearing the reply, the knife was pulled out.</p><p>It's what shot Mario awake and out of his haze. He let out a small scream, which is what broke Peach into even more tears.</p><p>He quickly took his left hand and clenched his right wrist, waiting for the pain to stop. Though, he could feel his hand thumping from the pulse and blood poured from his hand. He thought he was going to pass out from blood-loss again, but surprisingly, he stayed awake.</p><p>"B-Big bro, it's alright…" Luigi tried reassuring, despite himself trembling in fear. He looked over at everyone else. "Does anyone k-know how to fix his h-hand?"</p><p>Peach shakily raised his hand. "I have s-some experience in healing… Perhaps I c-can provide some assistance…"</p><p>Geno nodded. "Alright, just… fix him up. We'll leave this to you, your majesty."</p><p>Daisy quickly ran into the bathroom as if she was looking for something. "All bathrooms have medical kits, so this bathroom should have- aha!"</p><p>She came back out with a small kit and gave it to Peach. "Do your magic, Peachy, and… well, fucking hurry."</p><p>Peach kneeled besides Mario, shakily grabbing his hand. He didn't pay attention to what she was doing, all he did was wish for the pain to stop.</p><p>"Are there any medicines?" Luigi questioned, and Geno shook his head.</p><p>"I looked everywhere, but I could not find any, unfortunately. We just have to do the best we can and hope it's enough." Geno stated.</p><p>"Oh… Ironic…" Luigi responded in a murmur.</p><p>Peach took Mario's glove off and started to tend the wound. "I-I don't think medicine is required… But, more importantly… Who tried to murder him?"</p><p>The group's eyes immediately turned to Mario, who started feeling awkward with all the glances. Normally, he wouldn't be all so shy about people staring at him, but in this case, it was a situation that they absolutely needed an answer. A killer is running loose.</p><p>"W-Well, uhm… I don't know." He started. "But… When they stabbed my hand, they ran off into the corner of my room and went through a trapped door…"</p><p>Daisy's eyes widened, as did the rest of the group. "Trapped door? Wait, so they just escaped?!"</p><p>With hesitation, Luigi also stood up. "W-Which corner was it, bro?"</p><p>"That one." Mario used his free hand to point to the corner of the room right in front of him. Geno, Luigi, and Daisy's bodies turned and faced the corner as if they caught a runaway dog.</p><p>The three approached the corner, scanning around it. The floor was checked, the wall was checked, and even Daisy got on Luigi's back to check the ceiling. The two banged their hands on the floor and wall, and Geno watched in the background. They used everything they could think of to find a trapped door. But, strangely, nothing was shown up.</p><p>Mario frowned. "But I saw them walk through the trapped door! Right after stabbing me!" He started growing confused.</p><p>"Were you perhaps hallucinating?" Geno questioned. "I've obviously never been stabbed, but…"</p><p>"N-No, I saw them leave! They opened a trapped door on the floor and hopped down!"</p><p>Peach finished patching up his hand. White wrap that was usually found on sport players was wrapped around his dominate hand, his right hand. Strangely, there was no more blood bleeding through. What did Peach do that caused the bleeding to stop?</p><p>Well, no matter what she did, Mario still felt grateful. Sadly, his dominate hand could no longer be used for a while, but that disappointed feeling was blocked out from relief of still being alive.</p><p>"Dear… Are you sure they didn't just walk out the door?" Peach looked up at him, keeping his bloody glove in her hand.</p><p>Mario shook his head in response. Luigi hugged himself and stared at the floor with a small sigh. "I don't know what else to do… I think the best thing for us is to travel with at least one other person, like the rule."</p><p>"Yes. I believe that's the best thing we can do at the moment." Geno said. "Anyways… We were all going to meet for breakfast to talk about our Ultimates, when we noticed that someone wasn't there."</p><p>Mario's expression turned into slight guilt. Luigi noticed and weakly smiled. "Don't feel bad about it, Mario. We're just glad you're alright."</p><p>Geno managed to give out a small smirk also before continuing. "Mhm. How about we all head to the cafeteria again to talk about them?"</p><p>Everyone else seemed to have agreed. Daisy went to the bathroom to put the kit away, and then joined the group to walk to the cafeteria.</p><p>Mario's injured hand was placed in the pocket of his overalls. His dominate hand was useless now, and honestly, it was annoying yet nerve racking.</p><p>Daisy went ahead and opened the door to the cafeteria, and what awaited inside was Rosalina, Toadette, Peasley, Bowser, and Junior.</p><p>Without Pauline, Wario, and Waluigi, the room felt emptier. The disappearance of those three people impacted the whole group. It's been a few days and Mario was still not used to it.</p><p>The confusion about Wario's… 'death' still bothered him. But, there wasn't much to do about it. Setting the thought aside was the only solution.</p><p>The group departed their ways and Mario sat at a table with Luigi, Toadette, and Geno. Peach and Daisy sat at a table with Rosalina and Peasley, the other royals.</p><p>"Sorry we're late." Luigi spoke. "Something happened."</p><p>"Just… 'something'?" Bowser raised and eyebrow. "What, did you find an exit or something?"</p><p>Peach looked down at the table. "We were only in a bit of a predicament. Well… It would probably be best to inform you all about it, anyway…"</p><p>She glanced over at Mario, who gave a small nod. Peach took a quiet, yet deep breath before speaking once again. "We went to check on Mario, and we found his hand stabbed through the wall."</p><p>Toadette let out a small gasp, Bowser and Rosalina had an unsettled expression on their faces, and Junior lightly shook in fear.</p><p>None of them seemed not surprised, though. None of them seemed suspicious at all, which only confused Mario. But there was also a feeling of relief.</p><p>Toadette quietly stated, "H-How long was he like that…?"</p><p>"Considering the dried blood, I suspect for a while." Geno spoke, softly. "The whole night, maybe." With that, Mario slowly nodded.</p><p>"S-Shit. So, there's another killer amoung us." Bowser grumbled, looking down at the table.</p><p>Daisy shrugged. "Jeez, I don't even know if the killer is one of us."</p><p>Rosalina looked over at her. "How do you suspect so?"</p><p>"Mario apparently saw the killer go through some sort of trapped door in his room."</p><p>Mario nodded. "R-Right. She's right. But when Luigi, Daisy, and Geno went to look, nothing was there."</p><p>Bowser raised an eyebrow. "So you lied. You lied in a dying situation like this."</p><p>"No! I saw them go through there!"</p><p>"Listen, pipsqueak-"</p><p>"Enough." Rosalina spoke. "I know an argument is to come of this, and we don't have the time for that right now. We're all still here for one reason, and it's to discuss our Ultimates."</p><p>Luigi slowly nodded. "O-Oh, yeah. Should we share our Ultimates first?"</p><p>Rosalina closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that seems to be the best option."</p><p>"Well, then, I'll start." Daisy announced. "I'm… the awesome, Ultimate G-Gardener." She managed to stifle back a small laugh.</p><p>Mario frowned. "Gardener? I didn't even know you were a gardener, I thought you just liked plants."</p><p>"Eh. I do so a lot during my freetime. We have a garden room at the back of my castle, it's pretty cool. Although, I wish my Ultimate would be something more epic. Like an Ultimate Athlete." She sighed, looking at the floor. She didn't seem disappointed, but more or so she was imagining a fantasy.</p><p>Peasley finally spoke up. He seemed to have been quiet for a while. Perhaps him and Pauline were close. "Of course, I'm the Ultimate Prince." He stated. "It's pretty straightforward."</p><p>"And with that, I'm the Ultimate Princess." Peach spoke up. "I didn't know I was that good of a princess, but…"</p><p>Daisy frowned. "Whaaat?! Of course you are! What made you think otherwise?"</p><p>Peach was about to say something, but she stopped herself for a moment. She appeared to have thought for a moment before making her reply. "O-Oh, it's nothing. I'm glad whoever gave me this Ultimate thought that I was good at my role…"</p><p>It still seemed as if she was keeping a statement back, but before anyone could question her, Bowser spoke up. "Ultimate Boss." He simply stated. "It's obviously because I'm so strong and cool and shit."</p><p>There were a few snickers from some people, but Bowser didn't seem to notice. "Junior here is the Ultimate Artist, obviously. Since my boy is such a creative kid." He patted his son's back and smirked a little, and Junior let out a small giggle.</p><p>"I-I see." Geno nodded. "Well… I'm the Ultimate Star."</p><p>Peasley scoffed at that for a moment, and Geno smiled. "Not metaphorically. I meant truly. I am simply a star in a puppet's body, remember?"</p><p>"And how about you, Rosalina?" Peach spoke. Rosalina opened her eyes again and faced the rest of the group.</p><p>"Well, I'm the Ultimate Galactical Watcher." She explained. "Well… I'm the only galactical watcher, persey. But I do appreciate the title, nonetheless." </p><p>Peasley raised his eyebrows. "It must be quite an honor to receive that title. Anyway, how about you, Luigi, darling?"</p><p>Luigi looked up from the table. With a shaky voice, he responded. "U-Ultimate Ghostbuster."</p><p>Bowser didn't keep back his laugh. With a joyful expression, he looked over at him. Mario could tell what was coming. "Wow! The irony is hilarious! You shit yourself every time you're even near a ghost!"</p><p>Mario glared at Bowser. "No he doesn't, Bowser…"</p><p>"Pipsqueak, don't go all defensive and heartfelt over something so truthful. Or maybe do so, it's pretty funny to me."</p><p>He didn't notice at first, but Mario stood up from his seat. "Why are you being so mean to him? He didn't do anything to you."</p><p>Peasley raised an eyebrow. "Mario, I advise you to sit down." Despite the command, Mario ignored him.</p><p>Bowser didn't seem threatened. Instead, his mouth curled into a leer, a sly smirk. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? You're gonna end up getting yourself killed, also. You saw an example of that when the annoying mayor and the two freaks got themselves killed."</p><p>"She's not dumb! And… they're not freaks!"</p><p>"You're acting like a child right now. You better just shut your mouth before I-"</p><p>Rosalina quickly stood up. "Enough. Enough before either of you do something you will regret."</p><p>"Yeah!" Daisy exclaimed. "If you're gonna fight 'em, Mario, lemme team up with you-"</p><p>Peach's eyes widened, surprised as to what she had heard. "N-No, that's not what she meant!"</p><p>Rosalina slightly let out a sigh before she approached the two heated boys. "I know we're in a tense situation. But acting so immature like this will lead us nowhere as to how we're going to escape.. So you two better-"</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, a door was slammed behind them. Mario turned around and noticed that Luigi was nowhere to be seen anymore in the room.</p><p>"...Bro?" Mario called out, turning around. "Bro!" He approached the door.</p><p>"Yo, reddie! At least tell us your Ultimate first!" Daisy called out to him. Though, she didn't get a response back. Instead, Mario quickly went out through the door, closing it behind him as he tried looking around for Luigi.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"Bro?" Mario called out once again. He's been walking around the castle for a short while. Luckily, there was only one floor, despite the castle to be only slightly smaller than Peach's.</p><p>It gave him an opportunity to explore the castle a little more. There were a few extra rooms that he wasn't able to look into before; a room that was filled with musical instruments, an art room, and strangely, a pet room filled with animals. How are they alive, Mario isn't sure. But they were very cute.</p><p>Luigi was in the music room when Mario looked in there. He was sitting by the piano, playing a small melody that the two played together often.</p><p>"B…" Luigi murmured the notes to himself. "Uhm… B, B, B, C, D, E, B…"</p><p>"Bro?"</p><p>Luigi turned around and looked at Mario, who was relieved that he was alright. Mario smiled a little and went over to him, sitting on the small bench next to him. "Hey, Weegee… You fled the cafeteria…"</p><p>Luigi nodded. "Y-Yeah, I know." He responded, a little harshly. He realized his tone and frowned. "Sorry. But there's no way I'm going to be happy with that… that brute around."</p><p>"I understand…" Mario slowly nodded. "But… I promise it won't be for a long time."</p><p>"How do you know?" Luigi questioned. "We've already lost three people… and there's no exit or any other way out."</p><p>He looked down at the floor. "T-There has to be." He stated. "I… We can't lose hope. Not this early on."</p><p>Luigi stared down at the piano like there was something on his mind. "How…? How do you still have hope in this situation?"</p><p>Mario couldn't help but weakly smirk. He didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't… I don't really know."</p><p>"Hmph." Luigi laughed a little. "Well… It makes me happy that someone has hope… Could you keep that?"</p><p>"Keep hope?" Mario questioned, looking back up at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Luigi spoke, nervously. "W-Well… Just in case it seems hope is lost… You can be the one to restore it."</p><p>Mario's eyes widened a little after processing what he meant. "Oh, you mean…"</p><p>Luigi sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared. What if one of us is next…?"</p><p>"Oh, no no no, that wont happen." Mario quickly retorted. "Remember what I said earlier? We'll be there for each other, right?"</p><p>He slowly nodded. "O-Okay, yeah. Just… I miss her. That's all."</p><p>Mario nodded. "Me too… I wish she was here… But the only thing we can really do is cherish and remember her."</p><p>"Right." Luigi nodded. "I'm sorry I ran out like that… I probably looked like a baby."</p><p>"No! It's fine." Mario stated. "Bowser is just mean… it's understandable. Though, I'm a little upset about one thing."</p><p>"W-What's that, bro?"</p><p>"Why you're playing our favorite song without me." He poked him a little, and Luigi laughed.</p><p>"O-Oh, I just…" He ran his hand through the piano keys without pressing on them to make sound. He stared down at the different keys as if his mind was wondering about something, and after a second, he finally responded. "I… Whenever you go on adventures, or whenever I'm worried or stressed… I play this melody and think of you."</p><p>Mario was surprised. "Oh… Really? I didn't…"</p><p>"Y-You don't have to feel bad or anything." Luigi looked back at him. "It's just a nice melody. It keeps me calm and happy… Especially since it reminds me of you… I know it probably sounds stupid, but-"</p><p>"Oh, bro… It's not stupid at all." Mario responded with a small smile. "It makes me relieved, if anything."</p><p>Luigi raised one of his eyebrows. "Huh? Relieved?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean… I'm glad I really make you happy. I don't like you sad or anything…"</p><p>"Heheh… You always have made me happy." Luigi spoke. "You're a source of happiness for me, as cheesy as it sounds."</p><p>He laughed a little. "Aw, Weegee, that's so sweet…"</p><p>Luigi smiled, placing his hands on the piano as he was getting ready to play. "Wanna play with me?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course I do." Mario responded, placing his hands on the piano also. Though, his eyes have caught upon his injured hand and he weakly smiled. "Oh…" The glove on his hand was a little bloody, and his hand felt weak. Though, at least he forgot that his hand was injured, that should be a sign of recovery. The pain must have eased.</p><p>Luigi looked over at saw his hand. His face saddened a little. "R-Right. I forgot." He spoke. "Well… Maybe when it's a little better tomorrow, we can train your hand to become stronger."</p><p>Mario nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then." When he finished, the two got up and gave each other a tight hug. They didn't say anything to each other, but the message they were sending was still clear. They wanted each other safe.</p><p>Mario always has cherished these moments with Luigi. During the middle of the song, his smile faded a little when he thought of something. Luigi didn't seem to notice yet, since the two were still mainly focused on playing the song.</p><p>The thought of Luigi dying… It scared Mario so much. He didn't know what he would do without him.</p><p>So, at that moment, he vowed to himself that he would protect Luigi. No matter the cost, even if it was his own life.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Earlier the next day, after he has woken up, he heard the usual morning announcement play. But, what Cryptic said in it made him grow an uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>Good morning, everyone!<br/>Come to the cafeteria IMMEDIATELY. There is something important that needs to be discussed. I hope you're there! Well, you BETTER be there!</p><p>It was not the normal announcement. He did not wish everyone a good day, or make an attempt to make people positive. Something might have happened, and the bad feeling in Mario's stomach only grew more the longer he waited.</p><p>He quickly changed into new clothes - a red hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers - and quickly headed down to the cafeteria.</p><p>For the first time, he wasn't the last person to be there. The other people who arrived before him were Bowser, Bowser Jr., Toadette, and Daisy, who all also seemed as nervous as he was.</p><p>"Wow." Bowser spoke. "Pipsqueak isn't late for once. How new." Though he could tell the comment was supposed to be offensive, Mario didn't take it personally.</p><p>Instead, he spoke, "So you guys got the announcement also?"</p><p>Daisy looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, where we all had to come here immediately. Considering that Cryptic is actually taking this game seriously, I didn't want to procrastinate."</p><p>Toadette nodded in agreement, looking down at the floor. "Maybe Cryptic just added another rule? I'm sure it's nothing terrible…" she whispered.</p><p>"Well, considering we're in a killing game, it's probably not gonna be anything good. Besides, a murder hasn't happened in a while." Bowser rolled his eyes.</p><p>A few at a time, people started to slowly gather in the cafeteria, everyone having the same expression. Immediately when everyone came, Cryptic appeared in the same style as before - black smoke appearing and summoning from it.</p><p>"Well! Looks like everyone is here!" He exclaimed. "Well, almost everyone. But dead corpses can't walk, ya know!"</p><p>Peasley winced at that comment, fiddling with his hands a little. But, Cryptic felt no remorse as he continued to speak. "Anywho, let's just get right to the point. It's been so long since our first murder has been committed!"</p><p>Discomfort filled the room. The last thing people need right now is to be reminded of the terrible event that has transpired. Mario looked down at the ground, yet continuing to listen to what he was saying.</p><p>"Now, in order to keep the killing game going, if a murder doesn't happen in a long time, then a motive will be proposed!"</p><p>Rosalina raised her eyebrow at the announcement. "Could you explain that in more specific detail?"</p><p>"Sure! Basically, a motive in this situation is a little push for a murder to happen. Not by pure force, of course, but… you could say it's a way to keep the game going."</p><p>Peach froze. "S-So, you still anticipate in keeping the game going, I assume…"</p><p>Cryptic giggled. "And it will keep going until the very end!"</p><p>"Well, what's the motive you're talking about?" Toadette questioned. "What's the push that you look so excited over?"</p><p>"Okay! Are you all ready to hear the super amazing motive I have planned out? Cryptic spoke. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he laughed again and spoke. "The motive is… if you kill someone and get away with it, you can choose one other person to leave with!"</p><p>The group stayed silent. Mario looked down and played with his hands, nervously. He wasn't surprised that a motive would be announced at some point, even if it was unexpected. But, after agreeing that everyone would escape together, who would fall for this stupid motive? Who would kill someone after collectively agreeing that they would all fins an escape?</p><p>He couldn't help but glance around the room, and unsurprisingly, people were even more unsettled. There is no true moment of happiness when you're in the middle of a killing game, after all.</p><p>"Wow, you all looked so surprised!" Cryptic broke the awkward silence and chuckled. "Welp! I'll see you all again soon!" He exclaimed, disappearing the way he came in.</p><p>The room was silent for another moment, and eventually, Daisy let out a sigh. "Damn it…" she groaned, putting a hand on her hip. "God…"</p><p>"No kidding." Geno stated. "Though… haven't we all agreed to escape together? I'm sure it's something that we all can recall."</p><p>"...Y-Yeah!" Luigi perked up. "We shouldn't be killing each other to escape… it's extremely selfish."</p><p>He was right, after all. These are friends, people that everyone should trust (maybe besides Bowser and Junior, but the fact they were also stuck here is another reason why everyone should work together). To betray each other over a situation like this is heartbreaking.</p><p>And besides, Mario already failed one person. He can't fail another person.</p><p>No one argued about that comment, anyway, which he was thankful for. A few moments later, everyone sat down and followed their daily routine of eating breakfast together.</p><p>It was nice that it wasn't silent like before. Luigi's words seemed to have made everyone feel better. It was like some sort of power that he had.</p><p>Geno and Rosalina sat by Mario this time. It was quiet at that table, Rosalina was not a talker. She took small bites out of her food in silence.</p><p>It's not as if she looked suspicious either, though. He genuinely was not a talker, but Mario didn't see a problem with that. Though, Geno glanced at her a few times without her noticing, a little uncomfortable.</p><p>As people finished eating, the room started to get emptier, and only a few people were still there. Rosalina also left the table, nodding at the two as if she was saying, 'thank you for letting me sit here.' The two nodded back before she left the room.</p><p>Geno sighed a little in relief when she was far enough. "A quiet one, I can tell…" he murmured, and Mario nodded.</p><p>"She was always quiet." He responded. "Ever since I first saved the universe, she's always been like that."</p><p>"Oh, right, I forgot you saved, like… the WHOLE universe." Geno smirked a little. "I still find that impressive for a mortal."</p><p>"Hehe…" Admittedly, Mario is also surprised, but he kept quiet. "Yeah, it was different, but… you really live there?"</p><p>"Star Road, but close enough." Geno stated. "But yes, it's very beautiful. There's something new to discover everyday. But… earth does sound wonderful, also. Ever since I've came down there for the first time during that adventure, I've always been so fascinated."</p><p>"Really? It's just earth, there's nothing so cool about that." Mario shrugged.</p><p>"Well… I think the same way about Star Road. I've lived there all my life, and it was almost the same thing every day. But when I finally went to earth for the first time, it was all very fascinating. You probably felt the same when you explored the galaxy for the first time."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I did." Mario said. "Say… I found this room while I was looking for Weegee yesterday. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me."</p><p>Geno nodded. "I'm not booked or anything, I don't mind." He spoke. The two stood up and left the cafeteria, and the two walked towards the pet room.</p><p>Mario opened the door to the room, and when Geno looked inside, his eyes widened. He saw that there were live animals in there, mostly consisting of house pets such as dogs, cats, hamsters, and more. The small animals were in cages, while the dogs and cats roamed around freely.</p><p>"...Huh?" He walked inside of the room, looking around. He went to one of the cages and pulled out a bunny, looking at it closely. "How are these alive?"</p><p>Mario walked inside also, closing the door behind him. "Honestly? No clue, but they're very cute. They look healthy, too, someone must be feeding them."</p><p>"Hm… Most likely Cryptic. Or maybe Peach, she's caring." The bunny in Geno's hands nuzzled him a little and he smiled.</p><p>Mario looked at the two as he continued to speak. "By the way… How come you're still in your puppet body?" He questioned. "I mean… You could easily get out of here yourself, but…"</p><p>Geno sighed, looking at him. They were about the same height, maybe Geno was slightly taller. "I have tried before, but… it seems as if something is keeping me from doing so. Usually, it would be simple, but… I don't know."</p><p>"Oh, I see…" Mario murmured. Geno only smiled and shook his head.</p><p>"No, not to worry, Mario. I want to help you all escape, and if it means staying in the body of a puppet… I can make it work."</p><p>Mario couldn't help but smile at that. "That's really sweet, Geno-"</p><p>There was a thump heard from the other room, the art room. The two flinched and looked over at the side of the room where they heard the thump.</p><p>Mario and Geno looked at each other for a second before they both ran out of the room and to the art room next door, a horrible feeling swelling up in Mario's stomach. He immediately stopped when they got to the room, and Geno looked at him, confused.</p><p>"...What if it's a body…?" Mario questioned, his hand shakily hovering above the doorknob.</p><p>Geno looked over at him and frowned. "...But just earlier, we promised each other that a murder wouldn't happen."</p><p>"...Y-Yeah, okay." Mario slowly nodded, putting his hand on the doorknob and tuning it.</p><p>They slowly opened it, and what they saw in the middle of the room was Bowser, below him was the body of Toadette, her face covered with blood it was overwhelming.</p><p>"...Bowser?" Geno's voice was barely audible. Bowser only sighed, closing his eyes and facing the body of the now dead Toadette.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The investigation lasted for hours, just like before.</p><p>At the remaining group approached the elevator to the trial room, there were a few glances that were towards Bowser, who stood there holding Junior's hand.</p><p>At first, the fingers seemed to have been pointing at Bowser. After all, he was the one who stood by Toadette's body when it was discovered. But after the investigation, it only led everyone to become clueless. Well… everyone besides Daisy, who seems to be persistent that Bowser is the culprit. What she doesn't seem to realize is that she is only making herself look more suspicious.</p><p>The group went over to the trial spots they have sat at before. Frankly, Mario didn't expect to be here again, and he feels horrible that everyone had to be put in this situation, but a killer must truly be among them. It was a fact Mario didn't want to believe, but after the last trial, he didn't know what to believe.</p><p>So, as Mario stood in his trial spot, he checked the room one last time, and the trial started.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Bowser walked through the hallways after leaving the cafeteria. His face was grim, and it wasn't from the argument that he and Mario had earlier. He still stood by his words.</p><p>It was the motive. That's what made him feel lost and uncomfortable. And he already had an idea in his head for an escape.</p><p>He never explored the back hallways before, excluding the time where he had to investigate for the death of Pauline. He did notice there was an art room, which made him relieved when he remembered his son had a passion for art, even his Ultimate proved it.</p><p>He looked around the hallway until he spotted a peculiar detail by one of the doors. He raised an eyebrow before walking to it, opening the door and looking inside. He didn't have to brace himself, he must have already known what was inside.</p><p>Well, he at least had a feeling. What he saw in there caught him stunned.</p><p>He noticed that Toadette was laying on the floor, dead. There were claw marks on her face and she was bleeding out tremendously. Her tan skin was now pale, and Bowser from first glance could tell that her life was gone.</p><p>What he saw next also startled him. Junior was standing there, his hands bloody and his face horrified, like he didn't process what happened yet. It, too, was difficult for Bowser to process, although almost immediately when the two relatives looked at each other, he spoke up.</p><p>"Son?"</p><p>Junior continued to stare at him, his face troubled and his eyes glistening with tears. What caused him to do this? It's not as if Bowser cared about Toadette all too well, but it was still shocking to see that his own son committed a murder.</p><p>Junior, starting to shake from fear, took a few steps back from the body. "Dad, I…" he seemed to have thought for a moment before making a response. "I wanted to make you proud…"</p><p>Bowser raised his eyebrows, looking down at him. Admittedly, Junior was a brat. Doing this was extremely selfish, is what the other must have thought. To Bowser, he couldn't help but feel proud of his son for doing this, but to actually get away with it…</p><p>He remembered the motive that was announced earlier, and he couldn't help but just smirk, looking at Junior. He realized what his intentions were. "Well? If you want this to work, you better run."</p><p>Junior smiled and nodded, and the two gave each other a high five before he sprinted down the hallway. Bowser closed the door behind him and stood by the body of Toadette. Waiting.</p><p>If he and Junior were to escape, then might as well trick everyone.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"...And so, it could have been no one else but the Ultimate Artist, Bowser Jr.!"</p><p>Mario glanced over at the young child, whose face was now filled with pure shock and horror, similar to what Wario and Waluigi's were.</p><p>Bowser stayed silent for a moment, seeming as horrified as his son was. This time, Mario couldn't blame him. After all, he just called out a child who has committed murder, it's not a surprise Bowser would not handle this well.</p><p>He slammed his hands on the ledge of his trial spot, flaring at Mario. He flinched a little, but then realized that Bowser could not do anything or else he would be executed also. "Listen here, you little shit. I was the one that stood by Toadette's cold, dead body, the answer was RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. You can't just go on and blame a CHILD for this-"</p><p>Rosalina put her hand up to halt him, which surprisingly worked once again. "Your son being the culprit is also blatantly obvious, the answer to that was just proved during this trial. You told Bowser Jr. to run away. And besides, your son does not seem to be objecting to this anyway."</p><p>Everyone shot over at Junior, who was still standing there in shock. He didn't say a single word at first, he only stared at his father for some guidance. Bowser only sighed, looking back at everyone.</p><p>"Monsters. All of you. And you call me a bad guy."</p><p>Mario only looked down and played with his hands out of nerves. Daisy looked at Bowser, seeming as if she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.</p><p>Bowser glanced up at Cryptic, who was simply watching all of this in amusement. It was horrifying to take note of, it was as if he was just a heartless, horrible koopa who had seen this situation a million times before.</p><p>The Koopa King immediately spoke up. "You! Let me go in replacement!"</p><p>Cryptic laughed. "Oh, you stupid giant idiot. Have you even glanced at the trial rules? The person who committed the murder will be executed if caught."</p><p>"Then… this must mean that Junior will be punished the same way as Waluigi…" Geno pointed out, and Bowser only growled at him.</p><p>"Junior…" Luigi spoke up, looking over at the kid. "Why have you done this…? Did you forget what would happen if you-"</p><p>"I-I did it for the motive." Junior stated, and the room went quiet. "If I got away with it, I could take papa home… I only wanted to make him proud…"</p><p>Peach put her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears. "A-Are you…?"</p><p>Before another word could be said, Cryptic stood up and looked at the group. "Alright, alright! I'm getting super impatient with this waiting game, I've been waiting for hours now to see what would happen! Soooo… let's just get to the actual punishment. Iiiiit's… punishment time!"</p><p>Just like before, the room went dark, which made a few people startled and yelp in surprise. Chains were heard entering the room for a moment, and one of the curtains in the room has lifted, Junior appearing on the other side.</p><p>It was just an empty room with yellow walls, a yellow floor, and a yellow roof. There were some holes in the walls that settled confusion onto the crowd. Junior even looked around to see if anything would happen, and for a moment, nothing did.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable moment of silence before a mixture of colors started to fall from the holes, falling onto the floor and starting to flood the room.</p><p>Junior could only stand there, facing away from the ground as he watched the paint pour out from the walls and to the ground. Considering Junior's short height, it didn't take long for the paint to reach above Junior's head, leaving him no choice to swim to the top to keep him alive for at least a little longer.</p><p>Though, the paint eventually flooded the whole room, and Junior was no longer visible in the colorful swarm of paint. This was the point where he must have drowned.</p><p>Mario could only stare at the room where Junior drowned in, his eyes widened in horror. He couldn't register what was happening. His surroundings, his view, his hearing was blank.</p><p>The killing game had gotten so bad that Cryptic was heartless enough to kill a child. No one deserves to suffer a fate like this.</p><p>Peach broke down into tears like before, and Daisy had to walk up to her and give her a hug. Luigi shakily stood by Mario, tightly holding his hand and tears flowing down from his face.</p><p>Bowser hid his face from everyone before he stormed out of the room, going into the elevator and going up. He must have been crying also, but didn't want to show signs of his sadness.</p><p>Rosalina closed her eyes, she even seemed like she was shaking lightly. She silently floated out of the room. Meanwhile, Peasley stood by Geno, the two quietly whispering something in each other's ear. Perhaps it was reassurement.</p><p>It happened again, and Mario failed to stop it. Again. He squeezed Luigi's hand for comfort and fought back his own tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the new motive was revealed, Rosalina and Mario try to explore the Castle of Despair in hope they would find a way out. After that attempt, Mario and Daisy spend time together before Mario finds something completely awful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy! Sorry for the wait of this chapter. Been meaning to post it sooner, but school and procrastination has gotten in the way. :/ </p><p>Anyways, I dont have a lot to say about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast was extremely quiet for the past few mornings, and surprisingly, Bowser was also.</p><p>He's been excusing himself from everything very often, perhaps it was to hide his tears and sadness from everyone else. Though, it was obvious to everyone, since he had tears in his eyes everytime he would excuse himself.</p><p>Despite this villainous behaviour, it was hard not to feel horrible for him. After all, seeing your son, or loved one, die right in front of you would be quite the traumatizing experience.</p><p>Not only that, but Cryptic had the guts to kill off a child so simply, horrifying everyone. If that doesn't prove how evil he is, then nothing will.</p><p>Killing off innocent children so simply…Mario couldn't imagine someone doing that, not even Bowser. Especially not so cruelly, like forcing everyone to watch as a child drowned, helplessly.</p><p>At the moment, it was day ten of being stuck in the Castle of Despair, as what Cryptic called it. It didn't seem like a castle, only a large building that seemed like some sort of hotel. Everyone only had access to the first floor though, which was filled with a bunch of unnecessary rooms. Mario wonders what secrets Cryptic could be hiding.</p><p>The room was much quieter than where it began. A few whispers could be heard here and there, but since the group shrunk, it was so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping.</p><p>Smoke could be heard from the other side of the cafeteria room, and when Mario glanced over to see what was going on, he was not fazed to see Cryptic appearing on the other side of the room, his expression seeming as if he was hiding a giggle.</p><p>"Geez!" He exclaimed. "You guys are SUCH the downers! I literally didn't hear any of you speak since the morning announcement!"</p><p>There was no response from anyone at first, until Daisy spoke up, seeming infuriated. "Are you fucking serious? We just watched a child die right in front of us, and you expect us to be all happy, sunshine and rainbows about it? Are you a psychopath?!"</p><p>"Oh, come on," the koopa sighed. "You must have seen worse things, princess. Don't you guys execute people all the time? Like, as punishments?"</p><p>"N-No…" Peach whispered. "And even if we did, it wouldn't be so…s-so horribly…"</p><p>Cryptic rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You guys cause this to yourselves, ya know! I'm not doing anything to force this upon you."</p><p>Mario raised an eyebrow. "The whole purpose we're here is because of you…you give us the motives, and you're keeping us trapped in here while making us do some crazy thing…"</p><p>"Okay, smarty," Cryptic shook his head. "I'm not actually going up to people and hanging them on shelves, or clawing them, or doing whatever you guys got in mind. The motives are just a push to keep you all going!"</p><p>The room stayed silent for a moment before he laughed. "Well, anyway! I hope you all know what time it is, because it's time to reveal what the next motive is gonna be!"</p><p>"The motive…" Peasley murmured. "It's not going to be something horrible, is it?"</p><p>Cryptic shrugged, putting his hands in the back of his head. "Man, I dunno! It depends how you make it to be. The motive is… all doors will remain unlocked until a murder happened!"</p><p>The room went silent until a voice perked up. "What?" Mario couldn't contain his confusion.</p><p>"Dude! You can't just keep the doors unlocked!" Daisy questioned, crossing her arms. "We'll keep them locked, you can't just stop us!"</p><p>"Oh! Well, if you wanna go there… I WILL know if the door is locked. You WILL be executed if you don't follow the motive." Cryptic giggled. "Well, enjoy your stay here at the Castle of Despair!" He laughed before he disappeared in smoke, leaving everyone in a series of emotions.</p><p>Geno looked down. "Hm… that truly is the motive, I suppose," he simply stated. "How is anyone supposed to go with the motive, when instead, we'll all be too worried about defending ourselves, is my question."</p><p>"W-Well, I don't think anyone here would kill, then," Luigi commented. "Who would…?"</p><p>There is one person in the room who is slightly suspicious, but no one pointed it out. That koopa king is already traumatized enough.</p><p>The rest of breakfast was more talkative and lively than the last few days. Perhaps because they know what a murder wont happen over a motive like this. At least, a murder SHOULDN'T happen.</p><p>Mario felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over, seeing Rosalina. She whispered in his ear, "Meet me after lunch outside of the cafeteria. There is something I would like to discuss with you." After, she walked out without waiting for some sort of response.</p><p>After breakfast, as the group walked out of the cafeteria, Mario scanned around the room for Rosalina, who apparently wants to see him. He first saw Peach walking off with Daisy, Bowser walked with Geno in silence, and Luigi walked off with Peasley. Again. It left Mario with a small feeling of jealousy as he attempted to shake off the feeling.</p><p>He realized how little people remained in the group. He fears for who else he may lose, and possibly fail again.</p><p>He's not sure what Rosalina wants, but doesn't want to deny the request despite his small discomfort.</p><p>She wouldn't kill anyone, would she? She wouldn't, it would not be expected of her.</p><p>Mario saw her waiting outside of the cafeteria door, her eyes facing the ground. Even after four deaths (five? No one is still sure about Wario), her blank expression still remained. She must have noticed Mario's footsteps, as she looked up and glanced at him.</p><p>"There you are." She stated, giving him a slight smile. "Thank you for coming. I want to request a favor."</p><p>People always request favors for him to do, but, "Go on." Mario stated, curious to what the favor is.</p><p>She turned and faced down the hallway. "I'm finding a way out, and I request for your help."</p><p>A way out? It doesn't seem as if there was any possible way, but the trap door from a few days ago proved otherwise. Or, maybe it hasn't, since they've searched the area where it was supposed to be but nothing appeared. People probably think he was crazy, but his broken, right hand proved otherwise.</p><p>He blinked, looking up at her. "Do you really think we can find a way?"</p><p>Rosalina turned to face him. "Well, if you can save my observatory and the whole universe, I believe this won't be too much of a problem," it was hard to tell whenever she was joking or not.</p><p>Though, either way, he smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, then, let's go check things out."</p><p>And with that, the two walked off to the art room to start off. A feeling of dread washed over Mario, remembering the koopa that had a passion for art.</p><p>Rosalina thought for a moment before scanning the room, but looked back over at him when he spoke up.</p><p>"Hey…Can't you escape this place?" He questioned. Her confused expression made him continue. "I mean…you're a space goddess and all, I just thought that you could...teleport or something."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalina shook her head. "Unfortunately, my wand is missing," she explained. "Without it, there isn't much I can do. Which is why I am looking for an exit in the first place."</p><p>The two looked around the area, looking for any signs of an exit or anything that may be out of place or suspicious. They searched the wall, double checked the ceiling, stomped on the ground, looked under the tables, anything they could think of. Sadly, they couldn't find a single thing.</p><p>The two moved on to the music room and the pet room, but once again, there were no leads. In order to take a break, the two sat down on the ground and played with the dogs and cats. Rosalina fed them with the food she found.</p><p>She lightly sighed, looking down. "Still nothing, I suppose," she looked down at one of the cats and petted it, who gave a small pur.</p><p>"Well… there has to be something," Mario said, looking at the other dogs. "I don't think the host is smart enough to keep us here forever."</p><p>She closed her eyes. "Well…perhaps Cryptic isn't the only one working against us."</p><p>He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? Who else would be working for him?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. But, I don't think only one person would be able to set up this whole game," she stood up, looking at the other pets.</p><p>"You're…really thinking a lot about this whole thing," Mario commented, standing up also.</p><p>She managed to smirk a little. "Yes, well…I guess I would like to escape, is all."</p><p>The two talked and hung out for a little while, playing around with the other pets in the cages and fences. Rosalina didn't seem like she interacted with pets all too much, considering she seemed awkward while petting them.</p><p>Around 10:00 P.M., Rosalina stood up from the ground once again, looking over at Mario. "I appreciate you spending the time with me. It's not often I get to interact with others."</p><p>"Oh," Mario nodded, standing up also. "It's no bother, there really isn't much to do here."</p><p>She nodded, helping him off of the ground. "Well, until we meet again." She turned around and walked to the door, leaving, which left Mario alone.</p><p>He sat down on the floor again, playing with the pets again. He usually didn't enjoy being alone, but right now, he couldn't help but feel safer. He knows that no one else still alive would kill each other.</p><p>So, the next step is believing, and hoping they would encounter a way out. And then, they can celebrate the lives of the people that are gone.</p><p>The idea made him fill with determination and hope. He has to get out of here, and bring the other survivors along with him.</p><p>He didn't know if he wanted to stay alone or check the others, but he ended up continuing to play around with the other dogs, his mind filled with thoughts.</p><p>If what Rosalina said was true, that there are more people that are behind the killing game, then who are they? And why are they doing something so cruel as to kill innocent people? The thought was infuriating.</p><p>The only thing he wished for right now was to be in a happier place. Back at home, having the time of his life. Everyone is safe and happy and alive. What's going on at the kingdoms? Are they going into chaos? Are search parties being sent? Exactly where are they on earth? Where are the bodies at right now? How much longer are they going to be trapped here? Is someone actually going to kill over a half-assed motive like this? Is Mario going to die? Is Luigi? Peach? Geno?</p><p>Before he could get off of the ground, the door opened, and Daisy appeared from the other side. She saw Mario and managed to smile. "Yo, hero. What's going on?" She seemed relatively positive, but it wasn't the same as she usually would.</p><p>"Nothing much…" Mario responded, simply. "You know, just… I don't know."</p><p>Daisy raised one of her eyebrows, looking at him. "What? Dude, what the hell were you doing?" She interrogated, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"N-No, I was just sitting in here playing with the dogs, I-"</p><p>Daisy bursted into laughter before responding, "Man, I was only kidding'. I know you wouldn't commit a murder, especially not over this crappy motive. I saw Rosalina walk of this room, anyway."</p><p>He sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why he expects us to kill…I don't know why we're here in the first place. If this is just for entertainment, it just makes the whole thing even crueler…"</p><p>Daisy's face became grim, walking over to him and sitting down. One of the dogs approached her and sat on her lap. She petted it as she spoke, "I don't know either. This whole thing is just…it's so fucked up. And the fact that the other murders even happened is just…" she closed her eyes, shaking her head.</p><p>"I know," Mario nodded. "And there aren't even any signs for escape. It's just the ocean around us."</p><p>"It's so wack…I wonder what Sarasaland is up to…Oh, and the Mushroom Kingdom and Beanbean Kingdom and all the others."</p><p>"Yeah. By the way, I thought you were with Peach? You two were walking off to one of your rooms."</p><p>"Oh, your girlfriend? I just left her alone," Daisy explained, smirking at her first comment. "She seemed stressed and all, so I wanted to give her some alone time. I don't blame her, she's…she's not handling this well. At all."</p><p>He nodded, frowning and looking down. Daisy opened her eyes and noticed his worried expression, nudging him. "Hey, she'll be fine. She locked the door and all, she said she'll stay there until she's called or whatever."</p><p>He shrugged. The dog he was playing with got off his lap and went back to it's bed to rest. He knows Daisy wouldn't kill her best friend, so he felt more assured.</p><p>She smirked again and nudged him. "Don't worry. Me, you, and Luigi will protect Pe-...you're little girlfriend."</p><p>He blushed, fiddling with his hands and looking down at the ground. He didn't call her out on that comment, since Daisy has been referring to Peach as his boyfriend even before they confessed their feelings to each other. He used to get way more flustered and embarrassed whenever Daisy said that, but now that they're dating, her comments actually became true.</p><p>It's hard to believe that he's dating the wonderful princess Peach. It wasn't too unexpected, even from the mindless toads back at home, who spread around rumors that they were together. After a while of kidnapping, Peach was bound to fall in love with her hero at some point, especially with all the time the two spent together.</p><p>Even to this day, after months of being together, Mario still wonders how she fell in love with a plain old sap like him.</p><p>"Geez, and you still get so…" her voice turned into a horrible imitation of Mario's. "'Oh my goodness, Daisy, why would you say that oh my gosh oh my gosh-'"</p><p>He nudged her, his facing turning even more red from embarrassment. "I-I don't even sound like that, weirdo."</p><p>The two laughed and talked, and to Mario, it was nice to get his mind off of the killing game, even if it was for a short while. All of his stress and tension seemed to have disappeared when he thought positive thoughts.</p><p>It was around 4:00 P.M. when Mario wanted to go back to his room for a quick nap, while Daisy wanted to check on Peach. The two said their goodbyes and departed.</p><p>Mario yawned slightly as he approached his room, the first thing he noticed was that his door was slightly cracked open. He didn't think much of it, since he was forgetful and careless about the smallest things. But, in this situation, he knew he should have been more careful while leaving this morning.</p><p>He opened the door to look inside, and luckily, everything seemed normal. Everyone was left where it was, his bed was still messy, everything was normal.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and walked inside, looking around before sitting down. Though, he heard something. Something came from the bathroom, and he froze.</p><p>He stood up from his bed and scanned the room before walking to the bathroom door, being prepared for whatever was on the other side that might potentially kill him.</p><p>He opened the door quickly, looking inside to see who the potential somebody was.</p><p>And his heart stopped. The world stopped.</p><p>Hanging from the ceiling was a noose. But, what stunned Mario even more was the body who was hanging from it.</p><p>"B-Bro…?" He softly spoke, approaching the body. "I-I… baby brooo…"</p><p>The ghostbuster's cap laid on the ground. His eyes were slightly opened, though they were filled with emptiness, as if no life remained within them.</p><p>The fearful hero approached the body, shaking tremendously. "H-Hey. Bro, this isn't funny-" he started to shake Luigi. Mario's heart wanted him to wake, but his brain pieced together the thoughts that his little brother was dead.</p><p>He got Luigi off of the rope and cradled him, looking down at the body. "B-Bro… you can wake up now…" No response was heard from Luigi. The body was pale and creepily cold. There was bleeding coming from the stomach, and his neck had a mark.</p><p>His lifeless body… it was too much for Mario to bear. He let out a scream before he hugged the body tightly, crying into its shoulder. There was a door slamming open from the other room, but through his tears, he didn't seem to notice until the body announcement was made.</p><p>So the body was dead.</p><p>Mario felt as if someone slammed his body into spikes, then tossed him into lava. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't process what was going on. All he knew that his brother, the person that was there for all of his life, the person that gave him joy and a reason to get up in the morning, was gone. Forever.</p><p>"C-Come back!!" He exclaimed, looking at him. "Come back!!" At that moment, the door to the bathroom slammed open, and a bunch of footsteps were heard coming inside. There were gasps heard coming from the ground, and what sounded like Daisy's voice let out a shrill, and what sounded like Peasley starting to cry.</p><p>Though, they didn't seem as heartbroken as Mario was, who was still screaming and begging for Luigi to wake up. There was this small hope left remaining that he would, but after a few moments of the continuance to scream-cry, no signs of life returned to Luigi. Not a single gasp for air, not a beat from the heart, not a twitch in his body.</p><p>When he finally looked up at the group, hoping that one of them had an idea to help, they all seemed very motionless and worried. Daisy was silently crying into her hands, while Peasley was slightly whimpering.</p><p>Rosalina looked at the body with a sad expression, while Geno was staring in horror. Bowser seemed very shocked, also.</p><p>Mario began murmuring to the body, quietly so no one else could hear. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he spoke to him. "I-I…"</p><p>Rosalina carefully approached the body of Luigi, looking at Mario for approval. He slowly let go, knowing she wouldn't do anything bad, and she investigated it. The other surrounded the body also and looked at him, a conversation slowly starting up.</p><p>Mario only stayed silent the whole time. He didn't want to contribute, and as an attempt to hide his tears, he covered his face with his hand and cried into them, realizing he had failed his brother, who he had sworn to protect with his life.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The elevator was completely silent when it descended from off of the floor. Mario stood in the corner of the elevator in the back, not wanting anyone to see nor talk to him at the moment.</p><p>He stared down at the ground as his soft sniffles and whimpers were the only audible sound throughout the small elevator. There were a few glances from some people here and there, but he didn't care at the moment.</p><p>Luigi would usually be standing right next to him, and they would hold each other's hands for comfort. But, now there was no hand for him to hold.</p><p>He looked around the room for a moment, thinking. There was no way to bring him back now. The only thing they could do now was find out if it was a suicide or a murder. Luigi would want Mario to figure it out for him.</p><p>A discussion slowly started to form, and everyone else was talking about who the killer could be. Everyone seemed distanced and giving each other small glances everytime someone would speak.</p><p>"Isn't it kinda obvious, guys?" Daisy questioned, her voice softer than what Mario had ever heard from her before. "L-Luigi committed suicide. He was hanging on that noose, remember?"</p><p>Geno shook his head. "Remember the blood on his stomach? It's a possibility that he stabbed himself while he was on the noose to make his death quicker."</p><p>Peach frowned. "B-But how would he do that while he was already in pain from choking?"</p><p>"The murder WAS in Mario's room." Daisy shrugged. "Shouldn't it be obvious that the killer is Mario?"</p><p>Mario couldn't help but look up from that. "H-Huh…? You think I did it…?"</p><p>Peach shot a look at Daisy. "D-Daisy, I don't think he could have done that…"</p><p>"What do you mean, 'no'?" Bowser retorted. "It was obviously that pipsqueak over there. The murder was in his room, after all."</p><p>Geno glanced at him. "Explain. Remember the motive that was announced? All doors shall remain unlocked until a killing happens. The murder could have easily be pinned on Mario to trick us."</p><p>"I dunno, dude, I-"</p><p>"Why would I kill my own brother?" Mario questioned, his face blank and his voice hoarse and shaky. Bowser glanced at him, and before he could speak, he was stopped. "No, really. Why would I kill my own brother? It's like… you killing your own son."</p><p>The room was quiet for a moment. It's not the best example to go with, but it proved a point to Bowser. Mario regretted his word choice, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing to retort. He felt like punching him in the face harder than he ever has before.</p><p>"Killing someone you love so much… that doesn't even make any sense. You must be stupid if you think I would kill Weegee… the person that meant the whole world to me… and who I m-miss so much-" his eyes filled with tears for a moment, but he didn't stop. "A-And you, Daisy… why would you betray me like this? Even for you, it should be so obvious that I wasn't the one w-who…"</p><p>Daisy hugged herself, looking down at the floor in guilt. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry, dude…"</p><p>The elevator was dead silent for the rest of the remaining seconds, but to Mario, it may as well been a few hours. Everyone was giving him small glances, and it was embarrassing. He felt like hiding forever.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Luigi held the rope in his hands as he shook in fear, standing in the bathroom of Mario's room. The motive made things easier for Bowser to commit a murder, and so he wanted to take advantage of it.</p><p>All that was left to do was to wait. He didn't want to get his hands dirty, so forced suicide might be the only option. Even if it was forced, it was still a murder. Mental manipulation was something Bowser was good at, which was proved with Antasma.</p><p>Second, he wanted to leave. He wanted to prove Junior justice. He wants to make sure his other children were safe. He can't lose anymore people.</p><p>"Do it," Bowser crossed his arms, looking at the fearful Luigi. "Do it, or I'll just kill you myself. It'll be more painful and more of a hassle for the both of us."</p><p>Too harsh? Perhaps, but either way, this plumber in green was going to die. But, Luigi only started to shake even more that it was quite surprising to Bowser.</p><p>"B-Big bro…" he managed to whisper, like he was making a very poor attempt to get Mario's attention.</p><p>Bowser rolled his eyes. "Mario isn't gonna come for you. Especially with you just whispering. Now, hurry up and get it over with, we could have been done by now."</p><p>Even he was surprised by his own comment. He was never THIS harsh towards someone… maybe he was just anxious to get out of here.</p><p>Luigi started to cry, and Bowser only shook his head, more out of emotion and less of thought, he charged after him and clawed his stomach, which made Luigi freeze in shock. He looked up at him for a second before Bowser pulled his claws out of his stomach, and he fell back onto the ground.</p><p>Oh, shit. What did Bowser just do?</p><p>He noticed the rope that was in his hands, which was also hung on the ceiling. He looked at the body for a second before quickly starting to fiddle around with the scene. He hung Luigi on the noose, cleaned the blood on the floor, and washed his hands from the sink.</p><p>Not wanting Mario to come in and discover him, he quickly darted out of the room, not bothering to close the door all the way behind him.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"And so…" Mario glanced over at Bowser with a horrid, yet furious expression on his face. One that no one has seen out of him before. "The horrible killer behind this case could be no one other than Bowser, the Ultimate Boss."</p><p>Bowser stood at his trial spot, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He stayed silent for the most of the trial, and was freaking out whenever he was called out for his crime. It didn't help prove less that he was the culprit for his crime, especially when he was just standing there, not saying anything back.</p><p>"So, the person who has committed this haynous crime was indeed no other than Bowser." Rosalina spoke, her voice more threatning than usual. "Unfortunately for him, he didn't get away with it."</p><p>Peasley looked over at him. "Why…? Why did you kill him? He has done no wrong to you… and you killed him so shamelessly…"</p><p>Bowser sighed, shaking his head for a second. "I wanted to get out of here, smartass. I wanted to see my kids, like any good person would do."</p><p>If this was the right time, Mario would have snorted. But he was too weak- mentally and physically- to do that.</p><p>"Y-Your kids…" Geno looked down. "Dear, stars, I forgot about them…"</p><p>"Well, I havent. And now, I can't even see them. Ever again."</p><p>Peach covered her face with her hands as Peasley closed his eyes, clearly fighting back tears. Though, Mario still wanted to say something. "T-That was my brother…" he whispered, though the message still got through.</p><p>Bowser looked at him and nodded. "I know. And honestly, I understand you. I've lost my son also, and I'm… alright, I'm sorry that you-"</p><p>"Sorry doesn't bring my brother back." Mario stated, simply. "I MIGHT forgive you if you bring Weegee back. But, you're a horrible person who killed my brother just… just like that…"</p><p>Bowser didn't seem fazed by that. He was never too offended by insults, Mario knew, and he always brushed them off. He looked at everyone else. "Well… it was great, I guess. Maybe not for you, but it was for me. And if whoever made up those rumors was actually right, I might be able to see Junior again…"</p><p>The room remained silent before Cryptic finally spoke up. "Geez! That was a complicated trial! I thought you would never figure it out-"</p><p>"Get to the punishment already, shell-head." Bowser stated, and Cryptic laughed.</p><p>"Well, then! Since the koopa king is so desperate to get it over with, let's give it everything we got, then! Its punishment time!"</p><p>The room darkened like the previous times, and the curtain appeared on the other side of Mario, Bowser standing in the middle of a small, red room.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before a bunch of canons arose from the floor, pointing directly at Bowser. Before anyone could process it, a bunch of shells and fireballs shot towards him, none of them missing a shot.</p><p>Sooner than later, the body became on fire and collapsed onto the ground, the fire continuing to spread to him. The curtain closed, and the quick execution has ended.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Mario didn't stay for the execution. He went directly back to his room, not bothering to speak with anyone before he left.</p><p>He checked the bathroom to see if Luigi was there, and unfortunately, the body was gone, and everything was already cleaned up. If that was the case, then Rosalina must have been right about a group working together and not just Crytpic.</p><p>Though, whoever was cleaning it all up left Luigi's hat behind on the floor. He slowly picked it up and looked at it, his eyes swelling up with tears once again. What a crybaby.</p><p>He went over to the bed and sat down, holding the cap close to him, as if it were to disappear if he let go. His breathing started to become faster, it was uncontrollable.</p><p>Oh Grambi, he wanted him back. He would do anything just to swarm him with hugs and 'I love yous'.</p><p>But it's too late for that. He already failed him after they said they would get out together. Luigi was already so scared of dying here, and Mario wanted to make sure he was safe and sound.</p><p>There was a knock heard on his door. It was gentle and strangely pleasant, which reminded him of a woman he fell in love with. The princess on the other side called out, "Mario, dear? May I come in?"</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation before Mario called back. "M-Mhm…" and with that, the door opened, and Peach appeared peaking through, seeing nothing exciting besides the mourning boy sitting on the bed with a cap.</p><p>Peach walked inside and sat down next to him, silently. Mario wonders what she'll say next. 'How are you feeling?' Isn't the answer obvious? 'I'm so sorry.' Sorry wont bring Luigi back. 'Everything will be okay.' Will things really be alright? The only piece of information that was revealed to them was that this killing game isn't a joke, and everyone might die.</p><p>This is coming from a usual optimist, who tends to look at the brighter side of things. Now, he wonders if sunshine will appear, since the source of it was now gone.</p><p>"Do you… wanna talk about…?" Peach softly questioned, her arms opening for a hug. She only recieved a light shake from the head back, and an embrace in her arms. She didn't interrogate it, after all, it only makes sense why he didn't want to talk about the death.</p><p>Mario thought for a moment before he mumbled a small sentence, the first one ever since he made his angry retort at Bowser. "Weegee gave me lots of hugs…"</p><p>Peach nodded with a weak smile, ruffling his hair and little to provide more comfort. "He lived well, dear…" she spoke, softly. "He passed a hero, right? And a good one, also…"</p><p>"Mhm…" he murmured again. He was too exhausted- mentally and physically- to form words at the moment. He tried to think positive thoughts about Luigi, but the image of the discovery still haunted him. His eyes filled with tears and his breathing sped up, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>"...I-I'm so sorry…" Peach gently whispered, giving him a bunch of kisses on his forehead. She seemed shaken up also, but hid it for the sake of Mario. "He would be so proud of you right now, you know? After everything you've done… figuring out the killer… going on countless adventures…" she attempted to soothe Mario, but he only shook his head.</p><p>"But I want him h-here… right now…" he sniffled. "I want him to c-come back…"</p><p>"Oh, but he is here…" she stated, pulling away from the hug for a moment. She put her hand on his chest ever so gently. "Right there. He's right here, watching over you. And he'll never go away…"</p><p>He took her hand and- gently, considering his broken hand was still in slight pain- held it, looking down. "I can't believe I m-managed to fail him so easily… we said we would escape t-together and…"</p><p>She nodded. "I know… but I know he isn't mad at you. His death was unfortunate and a surprise to all… but what we have to do now is live. For him. We…" she pointed at the both of them. "...will protect each other. Both of us will protect everyone else… and we'll get out of here. And we'll celebrate the lives of everyone we've lost."</p><p>He looked up at her for the first time since she recently walked into the room, and she seemed determined. Like she believed that they would get out of here and live on with their lives. There was something different about her compared to everyone else. She seemed more… alive. Loving and caring.</p><p>Maybe he was just going crazy. Or he was still shaken from the deaths from earlier.</p><p>Though tears were still pouring down, he managed to let out a weak smile. It wasn't completely genuine, but it was certainly something that made Peach smile back at. He managed to mutter a small, "Thank you…"</p><p>She gently nodded. "I'll be here for you, okay…? I may not be as amazing to you as Luigi, but… I'll provide as many hugs as needed."</p><p>After a small nod in response, she started to give him a bunch of gentle kisses on the forehead, the two trying to enjoy the moment as it lasts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, hey! Luigi is mf dead! Lmao, really sorry for all of the passionate Luigi people out there (and Bowser ones, but....ya know how some Luigi stans are.), but the deed needed to be done... for the character development for Mario, of course. If you join the boat, you're trapped in it and stuck in the middle of the sea heheh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hearing the new motive and finding Luigi's diary, Mario attempts to "save everyone" and attempts to commit an act that horrifies Peach. The terror is not over when a body has been discovered once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the four days after Luigi's death, Mario has been hiding in his room. He wasn't doing anything really, he mainly laid down on his bed and either stared at the wall or slept. And he's slept plenty for those days.</p><p>He remembered what Peach said those few days ago, and he wanted to listen to what she said. That Luigi wasn't gone, just not visible. But Mario wanted him to be visible. He wanted him to be here with him. If only Bowser would have left Luigi the hell alone, perhaps they would be in a better situation right now.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, if at all, Mario felt truly alone. Of course, Peach offered to always be there for him, but a piece of him was still missing and a feeling of horribleness wouldn't go away.</p><p>Luigi's hat was on the table besides the bed. Mario kept watch of it, it was like a piece of Luigi was still there, and if that were to go away, Luigi would be completely gone. Underneath the cap was the locket with a picture of Luigi.</p><p>Mario heard a knock on the door, which made him slightly jump. He slowly sat up from his bed, realizing that it was twenty minutes past the time everyone was supposed to meet up. He took a moment to stand up and open the door, and who was standing in front of him was Geno.</p><p>"Hey…" The wooden figure greeted. "Just making sure you're alright. Will you join us for breakfast?"</p><p>As much as Mario wanted to reject, he knew he shouldn't. He was hungry and he didn't want to concern the others. So, he nodded his head. "Let me change first," he responded before closing the door.</p><p>Before long, the two were walking down to the cafeteria, silently. When they opened the door, everyone else seemed to be in distress. Peach and Rosalina seemed to be looking around for something, and Peasley was trying to comfort a crying Daisy.</p><p>It was way emptier than it was at the beginning, yet eventful at the moment. Daisy sobbing caught Mario very off-guard, what was she so upset over? He's never seen her so sad before.</p><p>Geno looked down at the ground. "She's been crying ever since I walked in here. This is the calmest I've seen her today."</p><p>"Why is she crying?" Mario questioned, continuing to stare at the bawling princess in orange.</p><p>"She's…upset over Luigi," Geno answered, carefully, as if the name was sensitive to speak of. Though, besides Mario flinching or anything, he gently nodded. The death numbed into him already.</p><p>Peach and Rosalina noticed the two boys, walking over to them. Marik wanted context to what they were looking for, exactly.</p><p>"Good morning, dear…" Peach greeted, softly. She only received a small nod in response.</p><p>Geno looked over at Rosalina. "What are you two looking for? You didn't have to wait for us, you know."</p><p>Rosalina shook her head. "We can't find the food. We looked into the kitchen, and nothing was there. There was plenty yesterday, I even checked to make sure we were in stock."</p><p>"What?" Mario frowned. "It just...disappeared?" He found the thought strange. Where would the food have gone? And why was it taken away?</p><p>She closed her eyes and faced the ground, crossing her arms. "Someone must have stolen it. And I can only imagine one person who could have done so."</p><p>She was right. There was only one person out of the remaining survivors that could have done it. And it was no one standing in the room right now, it was the cruelest person who is in the building, as far as everyone here knows.</p><p>"Right," Peach stated. "I know he doesn't have to come out here and explain it to us. But…how are we supposed to live now?"</p><p>Geno glanced at her. "This is another motive Cryptic set up for us. He's trying to give us no choice as to killing each other; we either end each other, or we starve and end ourselves."</p><p>The four stayed silent for a moment, only the whispers of Peasley and the sniffles of Daisy were heard for a short period of time. So this is the next motive set up…either one person dies, or everyone does.</p><p>"So…" Peach put her hands to her chest as she questioned, "What should we do now…?"</p><p>"Last night, Peasley and I agreed to continue searching for a way out," Geno spoke. "So, we'll try our best. We don't have much to work with, considering we only have access to one floor, but we can't give up. We can't let a motive stop us from escaping."</p><p>Their heads turned when they saw Daisy and Peasley walk over to the rest. Daisy's eyes were very red, and her face was wet with tears. Though, she tried wiping them away with her gloved hands.</p><p>There wasn't much else for the group to do at this point. While everyone else left, Mario went over and tapped Daisy on the shoulder. "Hey…" he softly called, wanting her attention.</p><p>She turned and looked at him. "Yeah…? What's up…?" She questioned, her voice hoarse. Though, she sounded more pushy and her tone was more aggressive.</p><p>"...I was gonna explore Weegee's room today," he continued. "And…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."</p><p>She stayed quiet for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yeah…yeah, I'll come, dude."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked. "You don't have to if you're still upset over it-"</p><p>"No." Daisy looked at him. "I'll come with you…Might as well do it now than later, since there may not be one."</p><p>Though harsh and unsettling, she was right. The two walked off to Luigi's room and looked inside. The walls were green and the ceiling and carpeted floor was white. The bed was made and dandy, and the table next to the bed had a dresser. It looked very similar to Mario's, though color coordinated a different way.</p><p>With hesitance, the two walked inside and looked around, making sure not to mess with anything too much. There was an assortment of clothes which matched the color green, and a few books laid on the table. There was a bookmark in one of them, it seemed as if it was read not too long ago.</p><p>The bathroom had tinted green walls and a marble floor. A green toothbrush, hairbrush, and other basic bathroom supplies laid in there, and once again, it seemed as if they were used.</p><p>When Mario walked out of the bathroom, Daisy called out to him and showed him a brown book with a green pen. It had the word 'DIARY' written in the front, and Luigi's name under it.</p><p>Mario grabbed the book, quickly skimming through the pages. There were words written in it, so this page must have been filled with diary entries.</p><p>"...Should we read it?" Daisy questioned, sitting down on the bed and staring at the book. She seemed as if she wanted to, but was it morally the right thing to do? It's the diary of a person who may have kept many secrets.</p><p>Mario thought for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I think so…nothing horrible should be in here, right?"</p><p>And so, he sat on the bed also as he turned to the first page, the two reading the entries silently.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Entry #1</p><p>I found this diary lying somewhere here in the Castle of Despair, is that what it's called? I'm usually the anxious and coward type, so this may be a good way to cope while we find a way out of here.</p><p>Well… my name is Luigi. I'm the brother of the famous hero, known far and wide, Mario. I'm, ironically, the Ultimate Ghostbuster. And I'm the random person who just exists and wears green and occasionally helps my brother on adventures, when I'm not too scared to go or when I'm not busy with other things.</p><p>I'm no one special, quite honestly. I'm just this random, ghost-busting engineer who is afraid of almost everything and sleeps a lot. I saved my brother and Princess Peach a few times, that's really it… I'm no one special.</p><p>So, apparently we are stuck in this killing game now. Very… interesting of a trick, but no one here would actually kill each other. Hell, even Bowser teamed up with us a few times, he probably wants to leave as much as all of us do. We'll have no choice but to work together.</p><p>All I want to do right now is go home and relax. I don't want to be here or do this killing game.</p><p>Entry #2</p><p>After I ran out of breakfast today like a crybaby when Bowser mocked me, I went to the piano room and played for a little, and eventually Mario joined me also. Someone almost killed him this morning, but it's still a mystery who. Apparently, they escaped through this trap door? I don't know who it was, but whoever they were, I hope they get the revenge they deserve.</p><p>After, Daisy and I hung out a little today. We explored the art room and created a small drawing together. It's strange… everytime I see her, my heart flutters…But why does everyone assume I like Peasley? He's not even my type, and he obviously likes Pauline. I just really love Daisy… But, who would ever love a stupid, dumb weirdo like me? Daisy probably likes Mario or something, like everyone does…</p><p>And then, not long later, a murder happened. Pauline was found dead. Peasley was so upset, and so I tried to reassure him during the investigation. I don't know if I did well or if he was just pretending, but he seemed to have felt better.</p><p>Waluigi and Wario died. It turns out, Wario was somehow a robot and he blew up, and Waluigi was executed for killing Pauline…all of this is so awful…I really wanna go home.</p><p>Entry #3</p><p>I hung out with Peasley today again. I realized that Mario has been acting strange lately. Of course, we're in a killing game with no way out, but…every time I was with Peasley, he seemed to hide some sort of pain I can't put my finger on.</p><p>Again, I could just be hallucinating, but I just don't know…</p><p>Well, when we escape this place, I'll ask him about it. After all, I don't want to leave him upset or anything.</p><p>Entry #4</p><p>I've stayed with Peasley again today, like normal. Everyone else was off with their other friends…</p><p>Me and him talked. He was worried for his kingdom and how everyone else must be feeling worried back at home. It made me realize how much the toads back at the kingdom must be feeling. Their hero and princess are gone without a trace.</p><p>Is anyone even bothering to look for us? Are the toads just sitting on their asses and crying? Are they trying but failing? Is anyone ruling the kingdoms, or are they now self-governed?</p><p>Hopefully, the kingdoms aren't terrible by the time we escape.</p><p>I really want to escape. I can't stay here.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The rest of the pages after that were blank, the rest of Luigi's thoughts are now lost forever.</p><p>Mario and Daisy stared at the book for a moment. A feeling grew in Mario's chest, and…he felt immense regret. Luigi so desperately wanted to leave. He was too scared to stay here, and he thought so negatively, and now that he's gone, Mario couldn't help but feel like a failure. He failed to keep him happy, and he failed to keep him alive.</p><p>He could hear Daisy softly cry right beside him. That's right…Luigi was in love with her. And from Daisy's reaction, she must have loved him back.</p><p>There wasn't much Mario could say. Though, he managed to murmur a soft, "I-I'm so sorry…"</p><p>It was strange seeing her cry. He's only ever seen anger and joy out of her, barely any sorrow was ever shown. But, he knows that she must have been completely different than what he has ever seen.</p><p>Daisy didn't respond at first, only her soft sniffles and whimpers were heard for a few minutes. As the two stayed relatively silent, Mario gathered his thoughts for handing her the diary of Luigi.</p><p>"If you wanna write in it…" he looked at her. "...I'm sure he would be happy to let you continue it."</p><p>She looked at the book for a moment before she grabbed it, gently nodded. "T-Thanks…dude…"</p><p>After another of sorrow, the two eventually got up and departed, and Mario walked back to his room to continue gathering his thoughts.</p><p>One word repeated throughout his mind for the remainder of his free-time, though.</p><p>Failure.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>A few days have gone by, and Mario feels as if he was dying.</p><p>He felt as if his insides were eating each other. His tan skin was now a deadly pale, and his chubby body has become skinnier.</p><p>Geno didn't seem too affected by this, considering he was a puppet, but everyone else was. Everyone has become noticeably skinnier and paler just like Mario, and Peasley's green skin is becoming a baby green.</p><p>Along with that, Peasley and Geno didn't find a way out when they looked. At this point, Mario can't seem to find any last remaining hope that there is actually an escape.</p><p>Hope…He has no clue who would have it after being trapped here for a month. Usually, he wouldn't be so pessimistic, but he's already lost so many people...his brother, who he's sworn to protect all his life…</p><p>He feels hopeless and helpless enough.</p><p>That day, he walked into the art room and looked for anything that could be sharp. The cafeteria was closed, so it was difficult to find what he was looking for.</p><p>He noticed that there was a carving knife by one of the tables. Knives in an art room are not usually normal, unless it was to be used for carving sculptures or creating art, but this wasn't a professional art room. The only person that was experienced was dead.</p><p>Mario looked around for a moment before grabbing the knife, hiding it under the suspenders of his overalls before walking out. Luckily, no one passed him as he walked through the hallways and back to his room.</p><p>When he got there, he walked in and closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed as he held the knife in his hands.</p><p>He turned the tip of it to face his stomach as he stared down at it. He could feel sweat drip from his forehead and onto the blade.</p><p>He didn't necessarily want to die. In fact, he feared it. He doesn't know what will happen after he puts the blade to his stomach. Will he really see Luigi? Or will he just see eternal darkness, his mind lost in thoughts and pain, alone forever?</p><p>Well, whatever will happen, the motive was the main subject on his mind right now. Seeing everyone suffer like this with Mario knowing what made him feel nothing like an Ultimate Superstar. Nothing like a hero, like he was destined to be.</p><p>So, the only thing he can do at this point is to put the blade to his stomach. Hopefully he'll be proved a hero after this, and that his act won't be put in vain.</p><p>As he closed his eyes and trembled, he heard a knock from his door. It was the same gentle and soft knock that he always knew, and it couldn't be anyone else but Peach.</p><p>Oh, Peach…he almost forgot about her. How will she feel when she sees the body of her boyfriend lying dead on his bed, blood dripping from-</p><p>"M-Mario, dear?" The voice from behind the door called out. Peach's voice was hoarse and weak due to hunger. "May I come in? I heard you come into your room from next door, a-and…"</p><p>Mario didn't respond at first, only stared at the door. He didn't know what to do, his mind was too busy with thoughts to process anything. After a few more moments of silence, Peach only knocked on the door again, more urgently this time. "Dear? Y-You know the situation we're in right now, can you at least say something?"</p><p>Mario still didn't respond, only stared at the door in confliction. Maybe he should hide somewhere? Hide the knife and try again later? He didn't know.</p><p>A moment of silence passed by before a loud bang was heard from the door, and the next thing he knew, the door was slammed open and Peach appeared on the other side, her face pale and filled with worry. After she knocked down the door, she looked over at Mario. Seeing the knife pointed at his stomach was apparently not a pleasant surprise. He let out a big gasp before running over to the bed and attempting to steal the knife.</p><p>Mario was too late to react, too shocked to fight back to gain grip of the knife. He let Peach take the knife and drop it behind her, looking at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"What were you doing?!" She questioned, staring directly at him in fear. Never before has he seen her so scared before despite her angry-sounding tone of voice, it was admittedly unsettling. "Have you lost your mind?! Has the hunger overcome you that much?!"</p><p>He only stared at her, unable to form words together. She shook her head, starting to cry as she pulled him into a tight hug. "D-Dear…"</p><p>He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to process what was happening. Being hugged and someone stopping him from killing himself was the best feeling since everyone has arrived here. But was it really right to do? He made someone upset, now.</p><p>Seeing Peach so upset like this made him upset and guilty. He hasn't considered her feelings before trying to end himself. He should have. Though, he just wanted to save everyone, and now everyone has a chance of dying because he was stopped.</p><p>He could only manage to murmur, "I-I'm so sorry…" before his eyes watered from sorrow, staring at the wall. "I wanted to save you all…"</p><p>Peach continued to weep in his shoulder. "Y-You didn't have to kill yourself for i-it!" She exclaimed. "W-We'll find another way...and it will not involve any deaths! No more deaths!!" She cried. Usually, Mario would tell her to calm down, but it's understandable why she would feel so upset.</p><p>"I-I know…" he whispered. "I'm…I'm so s-sorry…" In response, Peach looked at him and held his face with her hands.</p><p>"I-It's alright…You have to swear to not do it again…" She whispered, though her voice clear enough that Mario could understand what she said.</p><p>He gently nodded, looking up at her. "I won't…never again-"</p><p>"Swear it," she stopped him, her face grim. "You have to swear it."</p><p>"I swear it, then. You don't have to worry…"</p><p>Peach closed her eyes and nodded. "T-Thank you, dear…" she spoke, her voice more soothing than before. "Thank you…" Before either of them could say anything else, she cried into Mario's shoulder again.</p><p>Out of regret, he buried his face into Peach's shoulder also, crying silent tears.</p><p>After a short moment, Peach said she would have to watch him for the rest of the time they were here. She said she would check on him for breakfast, dinner, and a few others times during the day. Though Mario wanted to object, he knew that it wasn't worth it.</p><p>It ended up with the two taking a walk around the small area they have access to as an attempt to refresh their minds from what happened. It was mainly silent as an awkward vibe flew around them.</p><p>Mario couldn't help but feel guilty still. He knew that Peach was already having a rough time with staying here, and now she has to live in even more fear when she saw her own boyfriend try to kill himself.</p><p>The two continued to walk around until Peach stopped, turning and looking at the door which led to the animal room. Mario stopped also, looking over at her in slight confusion.</p><p>Peach hesitated, but walked to the door and opened it as she looked inside. She immediately let out a scream, taking a few steps back as she stared at whatever horrified her.</p><p>He looked inside the room also, and his eyes widened when he saw what Peach was looking at, taking a few steps back.</p><p>There was blood coming from one of the boxes, which was stained and spreading onto the floor. There were dogs scratching, whimpering, and barking at the box, while cats were shaking in fear while hiding under tables and chairs. Mario hesitated before approaching, opening the box and seeing what was inside.</p><p>A yellow cloak was shoved into the mouth of the body, blood all over of it. With their pale, green skin and royal clothing, it could be no one else besides the prince of the Beanbean kingdom, Prince Peasley.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>Peasley walked into the room, looking around at the pet room as he elegantly, yet weakly smiled. The pet room has been a coping mechanism for him ever since he first discovered it with Geno, but even more of a help ever since Pauline died, and even more of a help when Luigi died.</p><p>His closest friends are gone now. The girl he had feelings towards was dead, and the friend that supported him along the way was gone, also. His mother must be worried sick about him, along with the other citizens back at home. It was hard to get his mind off of his closest friends and family.</p><p>He simply sat down on one of the chairs, and a black cat approached him and sat on his lap. Peasley placed a hand on it to pet it, and the small cat purred as it made itself comfortable and relaxed, letting the prince pet it. Peasley couldn't help but close his eyes also, his mind becoming lost in thoughts.</p><p>It was a moment of peace and silence, what he needed at that time.</p><p>When all of a sudden, that wonderful moment he needed quickly ended.</p><p>His eyes shot open when he felt his cloak rip off of his neck, which made him yelp in surprise and slight pain. Before he could see what was happening, he felt something hard and rough- a rock, perhaps- slam against his body numerous times. The cat on his lap quickly leaped off and started hissing at the attacker.</p><p>He started to scream for help, but the cape quickly started being shoved into his mouth forcefully, making his cry inaudible and his breathing stopped. The attacker picked him up and placed him inside of the box, and Peasley could catch a glimpse at who the killer was before closing it. He could tell death was consuming him when the cats' hisses and the dogs' whimpers became silent.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"And so, the killer of the Ultimate Prince Peasley could be no one else but you, Daisy, the Ultimate Gardener!"</p><p>The room was silent as the remaining survivors glanced over at Daisy, who was standing there in fear and anger. She stared at her interrogator, Mario, as she trembled before bursting out.</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?!" Daisy exclaimed. "You KNOW that's not true! Dude, don't you want to survive?! Then make the right assumptions and admit that YOU'RE wrong!"</p><p>Rosalina shook her head, looking down at the floor. "There isn't a point in arguing, Daisy. You know that you were the killer behind this," she explained. "All the arrows are pointing at you. Are you saying you object to this-"</p><p>"Do I object?!" Daisy yelled. "Hell YES I object! For all we know, Peach could be the culprit! I HAS to be Peach! It literally cannot be me! You're all so stupid! Why can't you just fucking try the trial again-"</p><p>"Daisy…" Peach spoke up, seeming hurt from her friend being the killer and her friend blaming her for murder. "Enough…You know you're the one behind this. We all know…"</p><p>"Gnn-!!" Daisy tightly closed her eyes, seeming as if she wanted to make another retort. Though, she eventually let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. "...Fine. Alright."</p><p>"So…You admit it?" Geno questioned, looking at her. "You admit you're the one behind Peasley's death?"</p><p>"...Yeah," she nodded. "I am. Are you happy? I admit it, alright?" She opened her eyes and looked at the group, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>Peach tightly closed her eyes, then quietly asked, "W-Why? Why have you done this…? I thought we would all escape together…You agreed that we would!! Ever since the beginning!"</p><p>"...Alright." Daisy took a deep breath before speaking. "Ever since you and Mario got together, I've been really jealous. When I first met Luigi, I could tell he was in love with me ever since he met. With the way he blushed and got nervous around me…I don't know, he was just so adorable. I didn't want to lose him, and it felt great to finally feel loved for who I am rather than just being a princess. So, when he died, it was just…just unbearable. So, I either wanted to escape and celebrate his life, or die and join him. Ya know…like Bowser?"</p><p>A moment of silence remained in the group before Cryptic, who was sitting there happily, finally spoke up. The koopa stood up and looked at the group, saying, "Well! Has the dramatic talk ended yet? I wanna get to the execution, ya know?"</p><p>Daisy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get it over with, sadistic weirdo."</p><p>"Goodness! I guess we'll get right to it! Well, then, iiiiits punishment time!" He examined before the lights flickered off one more.</p><p>The curtains opened, and Daisy appeared on the other side. She was sitting in a large patch of daisies, staring at the floor silently as she waited for whatever else could happen.</p><p>She froze, flinching as she looked down at her arm, noticing that there were weeds coming out from her pores. Her mouth was squeezed shut as she stifled back a potential scream. Though, more weeds started to grow out of her pores as blood came out along with them.</p><p>She tried to pull out some of the stems, but she couldn't reach the end as the stems only grew longer. At this point, she couldn't help but let out a scream. More stems grew out of her nose and ears, making her cry.</p><p>Her screaming and crying halted when a flower started growing out of her mouth. It was a large, green hibiscus, which covered her mouth. It apparently suffocated her, because she was gnawing at the flower before she passed out, collapsing onto the floor, which ended her.</p><p>Peach let out a scream as she ran over to the glass, banging on it and trying to get to her. As much as Mario wanted to follow, he knew he should let her release her feelings out first. Meanwhile, Geno and Rosalina looked at each other, seemingly trying to reassure each other.</p><p>Mario only stood there in silence, watching Peach beg, cry and bang the glass to try and break it. Though, she was not successful. She leaned against the glass and cried when she finally gave up.</p><p>She silently cried for a moment before she eventually went into a coughing fit, putting an arm in front of her mouth as she fell on her bottom. She must be feeling unwell from not eating for days.</p><p>The other three approached her, kneeling down and helping her up. Rosalina quietly spoke, "The cafeteria should be accessible now. Let's head there first, and then we'll talk."</p><p>With that, the three guided Peach to the cafeteria, silently. Though, one thought was on Mario's mind, and it terrified him.</p><p>There were only four survivors left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy, Luisy and not Luisley lol<br/>I hope you like the rare pairs I added, Peasley x Pauline and Rosalina x Geno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the four remaining survivors left, the group decide how they could potentially escape from the castle and finally feel justice. Though, their plans are interrupted when something very drastic happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of four immediately went over to the cafeteria after the execution and Peach's breakdown. The cafeteria had to be accessible now. A murder has happened, and the killer was guessed right…Daisy.</p><p>This was horrific. In the beginning, Daisy said she would stand by everyone and leave. Mario knew she genuinely wanted to work together with everyone to leave, keep everyone safe…But now, people are dying, and Daisy has joined them. And along with that, Peasley went with her.</p><p>If Luigi was here, it would be unbearable for Mario to see his reaction. But hopefully, wherever they are, the three are together. And if he were to die also, he would like to join them, also.</p><p>Though, he shouldn't think like that. Normally, someone would make comments about how he should be more realistic rather than optimistic, but optimism came natural to him. It's why he's still standing here today.</p><p>But, looking over at his other friends, Peach breaking down earlier, Rosalina appearing so skinny, and Geno not doing any better, he couldn't feel anything else but guilt. Whatever his "Ultimate Superstar" role meant, he feels like he isn't doing a good job at it. Only four people remain alive here. He couldn't even save someone at least once.</p><p>He wonders if Luigi is even proud of him. After dying and not having protection from his own, heroic brother, Mario has his doubts.</p><p>Was this just the reality that everyone had to live with? Will he be able to escape? Will he be able to celebrate the lives of whom everyone lost? Who HE lost? Or will he die in here, just like everyone else, and the heroes and leaders of the world disappear, unknowingly to everyone else?</p><p>What's going to happen? He was worried. And if he was being quite honest, he has never felt so scared and lonely before in his life. All of his friends, everyone he has developed a relationship with…they're all just gone, and Mario is not handling it well. But, of course, who would?</p><p>The four eventually went to the cafeteria, and Rosalina immediately began to the kitchen, finding that the door was now unlocked as she ran in to quickly make something.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mario and Geno were helping out the distressed and sickly Peach, who looked like she needed to sit down. The boys led her to one of the tables and sat her down. Peach seemed more relaxed, but she also seemed as if she was about to pass out.</p><p>Luckily, Rosalina quickly came back, carrying a tray of different foods and drinks. Though the plates contained mostly basic dishes and were obviously quickly tossed together, when she placed it on the table and everyone (besides Geno, who didn't need food) grabbed their plates like their lives depended on it, and started to eat.</p><p>None of the three humans have ever eaten anything so fast before in their lives, even Rosalina. After all, being starved to borderline death makes you hungry.</p><p>The three finished up eating. Rosalina had to go and get some more food a couple of more times, but eventually the three were satisfied enough. They didn't look entirely like their normal selves yet, but they felt a lot better with food in their stomachs. Within a few more days, Mario suspects that everyone will feel a lot more normal as long as they eat normally.</p><p>Geno looked at the group when he could tell everyone was finished. "Well…looks like you guys were very hungry," he spoke. 'Very hungry' would be a significantly huge understatement, but neither of the three cared too much at the moment to argue with that.</p><p>Peach looked down at the table before she softly spoke, "What next?" She questioned, and the group was silent for a few moments, trying to think of an answer. What COULD they do next? There wasn't any way out, as far as the four knows, and it won't take long for a new motive to come out.</p><p>"Well, I think at first, you need to take some time to relax," Rosalina explained, glancing over at Peach. "To gather your thoughts. I believe we all need to."</p><p>Peach frowned, looking back up at her. "Oh, but I'm okay…" she responded. "I don't need rest…I want to leave as much as all of you do, and I'm willing to work until we'll escape."</p><p>"No-" Mario retorted, concerned. "That's not healthy at all…please rest." Saying that made her turn her head, facing him.</p><p>She smiled, but it was obviously forced. It didn't seem genuine, and it was crooked. "Don't worry about me, dear…I'll rest when we find a way out-"</p><p>"Please just rest now. At least for me?" He spoke. "I can't let you help us until you rest."</p><p>Peach hesitated, but she gently nodded. "A-Alright. If you really would like me to. But I do hope you three will rest also."</p><p>Geno gently nodded. "If you would like me to, I will. I'm sure none of us would be willing to kill each other, correct?"</p><p>The rest of the group agreed, and after saying their goodbyes, Rosalina and Geno departed. Mario escorted Peach back to her room, the two staying silent but both thinking the same thoughts and feeling the same emotions.</p><p>Four people left. Only four. And though Mario knows that none of them would kill each other, he couldn't help but wonder what will happen to them. To Peach. To himself.</p><p>It was a scary thought, and if he could, he would beat Cryptic senseless for trapping all of them here, for killing the people Mario loved most, for making everyone go through so much pain. Everything was unbearable to handle.</p><p>He wishes he could be at home right now with Luigi. For this current situation, it was practically a fantasy to think about, but Mario could still think about a time where he could feel peace. He hasn't felt it in…what, a month? He lost track of time.</p><p>He was grateful that Peach was here. She is the only thing that is keeping him sane and relatively positive anymore. To feel her touch was as if all of his health was restored and all of his worries to vanish. But, when she would leave, all those worries came back, and sometimes breaking down from all of the overwhelming stress was the next best thing.</p><p>His thoughts paused when he realized they reached Peach's room. She opened the door to walk inside before turning around to look at her hero. "Do you mind staying? I would like to talk to you."</p><p>So, the two walked inside and sat down on the bed. Something upsetting seemed to be bothering Peach, as she didn't directly look at him, as she instead stared at the ground.</p><p>A moment of silence stuck between the two, but Mario wasn't the one to break it. Though, he was more or so curious about what Peach wanted, so he waited patiently as she tried gathering her thoughts.</p><p>Until, her eyes watered, and she started to break down as much as she did during Daisy's execution. She hugged him tightly, breaking down all of the emotions Mario now realized she had.</p><p>It was quite shocking, Mario didn't know how to react at first, so he only sat there. The vibe between the two used to be better than this now, oppressive situation. He barely saw her cry, despite knowing that she expressed more emotions than what people make her out to be. Though, his heart crushed either way.</p><p>All he could do was hug her back and try to reassure her with quiet murmurs. Though, he knew he couldn't say that everything will be alright, because he doesn't know if that will be true. False hope can be manipulation.</p><p>He became more crushed when he realized that he isn't the only one broken here. Peach is, and Geno and Rosalina must be also. Everyone must be so worried for their homelands, the toads back at home must be going crazy over their princess, the Lumas must be so scared for their mother, and the other stars on Star Road must be so worried for their missing star.</p><p>This whole thing was awful. Mario couldn't imagine any other form of torture that can be so extreme. Watching all of your friends die is one of the most painful things that can happen to you. His heart hurt just thinking about it, and he noticed his eyes slightly watered also.</p><p>Peach cried and cried until she backed out of the hug, her face and Mario's shoulder wet with tears. "I-I'm so sorry, dear…" she muttered.</p><p>Mario shook his head and spoke, "Don't be sorry-" he stopped when Peach's voice spoke over his.</p><p>"No…I should be…" she uttered, lacing their hands together before speaking again. "I can't defend myself…I'm the weakest person alive, and it's impressive how I've managed to live up to this point."</p><p>Mario blinked, not believing what he was hearing. Usually, Peach wouldn't call herself such negative things, but at this point it's not a surprise that her breaking point was hit.</p><p>He took a shaky, deep breath before responding. "You're not weak…" he whispered. "You're really strong…you've done so many amazing things up until this point…you're leading an entire kingdom, you've saved me before…"</p><p>It looked like she wanted to retort, but she only ended up gently nodding. "O-Okay…thank you…" he murmured, closing her eyes and seemingly trying to calm herself. She ended up laying herself down on the bed, closing her eyes to give herself a moment to relax. Mario stayed by her side, continuing to hold her hand. Because she wasn't making much of a response, he assumed she fell asleep.</p><p>There was silence, but he didn't mind. He was too mentally drained to speak, and all he wanted to do was to escape all the worries and pain he was feeling, even if it was for a short time. He went from sitting to lying down, relaxing and closing his eyes, trying to drift off.</p><p>Though, he could feel arms being wrapped around him and someone pulling him close, and he realized that Peach was indeed awake, gently smiling and looking at him. She hugged him and held him closely.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that her touch made him feel safe. He didn't know how, but he could have sworn for a second that all of his worries had gone away. It may have been from her heart powers, or maybe just only from the fact that her touch is so delicate.</p><p>Either way, it doesn't change the fact that, in her arms, he feels as if any demons or negativity are being blocked away from the two, as if they were in some sort of bubble.</p><p>He hugged her also and sleepily, but genuinely smiled back, closing his eyes and drifting off more easily this time. He listened to her small heartbeat thumping in her chest and her breathing slow and relaxing. It helped him relax and take his mind off of the killing game.</p><p>He knew she fell asleep when her breathing became slower and she became still, and as far as he could tell, she seemed much more peaceful than before.</p><p>It didn't take long for Mario to fall asleep also, sleeping more peaceful than the previous nights he slept through lately.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The remaining four met up at the cafeteria the next morning per usual. They received their food and sat down, discussing nothing else besides on what they were going to do next. But, no answer came out that was logical.</p><p>They couldn't stay here, that's for sure. They had their own places they needed to be at. But everyone has already looked everywhere. They checked to see if anything was hidden, they checked to find any doors they missed, but even after checking so much, nothing could be found.</p><p>"D-Do you think someone from the outside will come for us…?" Peach questioned, looking at the group. "This may just be hopeful thinking, but people must have realized by now that we're gone…and they must be looking for us."</p><p>Geno looked down. "But I doubt they know where we are. We're on this small island in the middle of nowhere. I…I don't know if anyone knows how to get here."</p><p>"Could we build a boat?" Mario suggested. "I'm sure there's some materials here that could help us build one."</p><p>Rosalina closed her eyes. "That could work, but we don't know how to get out of this building yet. The balconies in our rooms are too high up, so if we jumped off, none of us would survive."</p><p>"Maybe we can make some sort of rope?" Geno questioned. "We would need quite a bit of materials, but I'm sure this building has enough to provide us what we need."</p><p>Peach's eyes widened. "Yes…that could work! Shall we start looking?" She questioned. She seemed excited and hopeful, along with Geno and even Rosalina. Mario felt hopeful also, maybe they'll get a chance to actually leave this place.</p><p>He really does hope.</p><p>The group ended up departing and doing their separate ways. Like before, Mario and Peach paired up, along with Rosalina and Geno. The protector of the cosmos and the little star has been together a lot lately, which Mario found sweet.</p><p>The two quickly went around and gathered the materials they knew would be helpful to create a rope. They grabbed curtains, bedsheets, blankets, anything they could find.</p><p>They went through all of the rooms and tore down the curtains, pulled off the bed sheets, grabbed the towels in the bathrooms, and made a pile in the hallway. They then began to tie the materials together, making all of the cloth into one, huge rope.</p><p>Though, despite it being really big, they still needed more. Where was Rosalina and Geno?</p><p>"...Shall we look for the other two?" Peach questioned, and when Mario agreed, the two stopped what they were doing before looking around the building to find the other two.</p><p>An uncomfortable feeling grew in Mario's chest. What could have happened to the two, and why were they taking a while to meet up?</p><p>He started to panic a little as he looked around desperately, Peach following him as she also looked around, calling out their names. They checked all of the rooms and found nothing at first, only quiet and emptiness. Perhaps they fell through a trapdoor?</p><p>The two went into the kitchen and looked inside, seeing nothing besides the normal essentials and…</p><p>"T-That's Geno's cape!" Mario pointed at the cape, which was lying nearby the ongoing fire stove. He went over to it and picked it up, looking at it. It seemed as if it was ripped off of him, since the neck hole was torn apart.</p><p>So, what happened? Did Geno escape? And where was he now? Mario glanced over at the fireplace in thought, trying to think before he blinked, noticing that the wood in there was a little more…different.</p><p>He walked closer, Peach's hand placed on his shoulder as she also approached it. He looked closer at the wood to inspect it. The wood was lighter, and there were faint black stripes around them. It seemed so familiar, and Mario couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.</p><p>Until he noticed a wooden arm. Then, a wooden leg. And then Geno's head. The pieces were put together, and then Mario realized it was the body of the star whom he was close to.</p><p>He almost let out a scream, but instead exclaimed, "G-Geno!!" before he tried pulling the parts of the wooden figure out. Though, he quickly managed to burn his hands and he stepped away, his tears quickly forming into his eyes from both the pain of the fire and from his now dead friend.</p><p>After a moment of silence from shock and fear, Peach spoke up. "...W-Where's Rosalina?" She questioned softly, and the two looked at each other. That's right, out of everyone here, Rosalina must have killed him. But…why? What would be the point of the trial, then? And worst of all, she agreed to escape this place with everyone…</p><p>But, the two didn't procrastinate much longer. Peach quickly grabbed Mario's hand and darted out of the kitchen, looking around to find where Rosalina could possibly be. He looked also, but with the tears swelling in his eyes, it was hard to. It didn't help that they were starting to fall out also.</p><p>The two looked around, and noticed that outside of the bathroom was a crown. It didn't belong to Peach's, but Rosalina's. Peach walked inside and immediately froze when she faced the sinks. Curiously, Mario walked in also and was startled by what he saw.</p><p>There was a body in the middle of the floor. Blood leaked from Rosalina's mouth and a rope was wrapped around her neck, indicating that she was strangled. She was extremely pale, more pale than she was before, and her blue dress now had red blood stains on it, along with a pile of blood being created from the floor. No one can deny that she was dead.</p><p>Peach screamed as she ran over to the body, and though Mario wanted to stop her, he knew he shouldn't. He only stared at the body, his mind becoming lost in thoughts as he pondered over what he should do next.</p><p>Geno is dead, Rosalina joins him. Peach couldn't have killed him, and Mario obviously didn't. Neither of these incidents look like suicides, so what in the world happened?</p><p>He felt like breaking down from frustration and worry, but he managed to stay strong for Peach. Because staying strong is the only right thing that he can do at this point.</p><p>[IMAGE]</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>[IMAGE]</p><p>As the two remaining people stood at their trial spots in the trial room, they stayed silent as they simply looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They have barely found anything during their investigation, except for one thing.</p><p>A control room. There was a huge keyboard and a big monitor, which watched through every room in the floor they resided at. But the strangest thing was that they didn't realize it was there before, it was as if the door had just appeared.</p><p>No…the door wasn't there before. And as stupid as it sounds to Mario, it must have just appeared. But why now, of all times? Cryptic must have known that it was there, but he looks as if he had no worries and nothing was wrong.</p><p>Peach broke the silence, perking up a little. She looked at Mario as she spoke, "Cryptic is a robot."</p><p>Mario blinked, not knowing where she got the observation from. "Hm…? How do you know that?"</p><p>"I saw something in the control room, something that you missed. There was a door with the face of Cryptic on it, and inside was a remote and a microphone. There was also a large charger, which I assume is for Cryptic to charge up upon."</p><p>The room was silent for a moment, Mario trying to process what she was saying. He wasn't objecting, but how does she know about all of this?</p><p>Though, he didn't argue with that statement. "Well, I guess you're-"</p><p>"Okay, time's up!"</p><p>Cryptic's voice interrupted his statement, making Mario and Peach look over at him, confused and startled. There never was a time limit to trials that they were aware of, so what is he doing?</p><p>Cryptic continued to speak, "You heard me, time's up! You two failed!"</p><p>Peach seemed horrified. "B-But you never said there was a time limit to trails! What are you doing-"</p><p>"Mario, you're up first! Time for your execution!" Cryptic cackled, standing up from his throne and flying. Mario blinked, wanting to retort, but before he could, the lights turned off. He could hear Peach's cry before he felt something being wrapped around his stomach, being pulled and dragged away.</p><p>He couldn't tell where he was going because of the darkness. Along with that, he tried to scream, but he somehow couldn't.</p><p>He was dropped onto the floor somewhere, wincing a little. He slowly got up, wobbling a little as he looked around at the large room he was in, become nervous.</p><p>There was a small pathway in front of him, which had a bunch of lava pits and robotic goombas and koopas. Below the pits were lava, in which the heat radiating from it made him sweat.</p><p>At the other side of the gigantic room was a flag pole, standing tall and proud with a Cryptic flag waving from it. On the side of the room was a large timer, counting down from three minutes. On the right side of the room was a large window, Peach standing there and tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>Mario only stood there, knowing what to do but too scared to move yet. Though, when he looked behind him, he noticed that fire was moving towards him at rapid speeds, which his instinct finally made him sprint towards the end.</p><p>He ran and ran, jumping on top of enemies and over pits, though it felt as if he was still miles away from the flag pole. He could feel the fire moving faster, and his ribs hurt so much he felt as if they were going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>Though, he kept running. He knew he had to make it.</p><p>His hopes quickly died when a koopa tripped him over, making him fall to the ground. He landed flat on his face, and he could feel the fire spreading around him.</p><p>He tightly closed his eyes, only laying there and waiting for death to overcome in. He failed, like he has done for everyone else, and he will keep that fact in his mind for the rest of eternity.</p><p>He could feel his body lose consciousness until the floor beneath him opened, and he fell not through lava, but through a large hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Mario execution, he ends up landing in a garbage dump instead of the lava, and him and Peach are the only two people alive. They try to support each other through this mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he fell through the hall, Mario icould feel the tears in his eyes fall out. The world seemed to have frozen, his final moment was not pleasant.</p><p>He thought about Luigi, who he thought he would be with. He thought about how their reunion might be, and how mad he might be for his older brother not being able to protect him before he died. He thought about Peach and how horrified she probably is, seeing the person she loved fall to his death. She might be mad at him also for dying to easily like this.</p><p>Though, as he mentally prepared himself for the pain he might feel through the lava, he could only feel the rush of the cold air flow through him as he fell through a hole.</p><p>From there, his vision went black. He hasn't passed out, but everywhere he looked was darkness, and he couldn't tell how long he was falling for. It might as well have been an eternity for Mario.</p><p>He expected to fall into the lava while Cryptic not even letting him have a chance to get to the pole. Did something go wrong with the execution, was Cryptic giving him a second chance, he didn't know, but it couldn't have been planned, and something must be wrong.</p><p>Well, at least for Cryptic. Mario didn't know about himself. He could be falling to his death at the moment, or he could land on something soft, he didn't know. All he could do is prepare for if he did die.</p><p>He thought he would be executed like everyone else has, suffering a painful death that Mario always feared to live through. He thought he would be joining Luigi and being with him again.</p><p>Though, after falling through the complete darkness for a bit, he suddenly fell on top of something surprisingly soft. Though it still hurt, he was relieved that he was alive. Though, was Peach? She could be getting executed right at this moment, and Mario can't afford to lose the only person he had left.</p><p>He slowly got up and noticed he landed on some trash bags. He looked around and saw that there was a bunch of other trash around there, and he presumed that he was in a trash dump. How did he end up here? He looked up and noticed the pipe he fell through from. There was a sky above him, but there were walls that were way too high for him to simply jump over.</p><p>He noticed that Luigi's hat on his head was gone. He looked around, slightly panicking as he tried looking for it. The only piece Mario had left of Luigi could possibly be gone, and he couldn't bear to lose it. Though, he luckily found the hat as he grabbed, placing it on his head. It seemed to be in good condition.</p><p>He seemed confused as he looked around again, but slowly made his way around the bags of trash, stumbling over them a few times. He knew he needed to escape this place somehow to make sure Peach was alright, because he doesn't know what will happen anymore if he doesn't. This place is unpredictable.</p><p>The smell from the bags were awful, and he had to place his hand over his nose to prevent him from smelling the stench.</p><p>He didn't find an exit yet. That is, until a bunch of bags fell on top of him, making him stumble and fall back onto the ground. He blinked, looking back up to see the source of what happened.</p><p>Thankfully, Peach stood there, seeming unhurt and relatively okay. She seemed guilty as she tried helping him back up, grabbing his arms and helping him stand. "Oh, dear, are you alright? I'm really sorry…"</p><p>"No, it's okay…" he responded, looking up at her. He was quite relieved to see that she was alright, but continued to speak, "How did you get down here…?"</p><p>"Oh…goodness, even I don't know…" she sighed, looking down. "You fell through the hole, Cryptic randomly disappeared…I then tried to look for a way to get to you, and a staircase appeared just like the door to the control room did…I don't know…"</p><p>Mario didn't quite understand either. Why are random doors and staircases appearing out of the blue? The door helped during the investigation, and the staircase helped just now, but why have they appeared? He didn't understand.</p><p>He could only shrug in reply at Peach's statement. "I don't know…But, we should get out of here, first."</p><p>She nodded, grabbing his hand as she led him out of the room and to the passage she came through. Like she said, there was a staircase there that led up to the floor they've stayed at. They proceeded to go up the stairs, which led to the door next to the cafeteria.</p><p>This door absolutely wasn't here before. The area near the cafeteria was empty before, so was this a secret entrance that was revealed?</p><p>Mario's head hurt from all of this confusion, and it seemed to have been obvious to Peach. She glanced over at him and spoke, "I know you probably want to rest…" she whispered, softly. She also seemed tired herself, her pleasant expression Mario enjoyed seeing was instead sleepily and a little miserable.</p><p>The two walked back to the rooms after agreeing that they were both tired. As he tried opening the door to his room, he noticed that his door was locked. He never locks the door when he leaves.</p><p>He looked over at Peach and noticed she was struggling to open her door also. She frowned, stepping back as she looked at it. "My door is locked…"</p><p>Mario gently nodded. "Maybe check the other rooms?" He questioned. She nodded also, and the two tried walking into the other dorms, but the doors there were also locked.</p><p>"...He must be screwing around with us," she sighed, closing her eyes and fiddling with her hands. "Where will we go?"</p><p>"Erm…" Mario thought for a second, "I hope the other pets will accept us to stay with them…"</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>The two sat down on the floor in the pet room, the other animals roaming around and doing their own thing. Some sat by the two, others slept, others played with each other, they seemed to be acting normal and positive. An attitude that Mario would never have in this situation, and most likely not will for a long time.</p><p>He and Peach sat down on the ground, trying to gather their thoughts. Peach was staring at the wall as a ginger cat sat on her lap. She seemed expressionless and no emotion conveyed from her face. It was impressive, as even Mario couldn't tell what she was feeling, and he often read people like a book.</p><p>What she was thinking about, Mario wasn't sure. She could be thinking about a way to escape here. She could be thinking about the deaths of her other friends. She could be thinking about the cat laying on her lap at the moment. Or, she could be like Mario, who was terrified and worried about what could come next. How that either of them could die at any possible moment.</p><p>At the trial, Cryptic didn't deny anything that Peach said. Did she uncover too much that he had no choice but to execute them? But, even then, he failed to execute Mario, and Peach managed to run away from the fate she may have suffered.</p><p>So, they must be heading in the right direction. But the question is, what are they supposed to do next? They only have access to this floor, and even if the others were revealed, Mario doubts that Cryptic would reveal anything that would lead them closer to figuring out who would be controlling him.</p><p>So, he doesn't know. But what kind of person would do this all for the sole purpose of personal pleasure and to cause suffering? Whoever was doing this was nothing like everyone else whom Mario has faced before. Whoever decided to create this killing game, whoever wants Mario to suffer so much…</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't think too much about it for now. Especially since he was so tired, he might just be putting a bunch of nonsense into his own head.</p><p>He leaned against the wall and started to drift off, his eyes gazing upon the fringes that divide the wall and the ceiling. That's when he realized that there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and chest. It wasn't anything painful, but it felt as if there was something in there that was making him feel so stressed and scared.</p><p>Mario just felt so tired. He wanted to cry and let all of his feelings out. He wanted all of this physical and mental pain to go away. He has never felt so empty before in his life ever since Luigi left him. He doesn't have much to wake up to anymore, only Peach, who was the final spark of light in his life anymore.</p><p>But, he thought he shouldn't let all of his feelings out. It was like a mental clog was stuck within him, preventing the tears in his eyes from falling out. And second, Peach might already be feeling stressed enough. He didn't want to burden her.</p><p>"Dear?" Peach spoke, softly. Her voice was so gentle that Mario didn't notice her at first, like it so happened to blend in with all of the other silence. Because of this, she called out again, "Dear…?"</p><p>He blinked and weakly turned his head to face her. When he did, she slightly smiled. It was clearly forced like the previous two times, but the message was clear. She wanted him to remain positive. Somehow.</p><p>Though, her smile faded after scanning him. She proceeded to speak, "You look miserable…" as she scooted closer to him, the cat on her lap did not seem phased too much.</p><p>Mario only shrugged, looking away as he looked at the corner of the room. He hesitated before trying to speak, "I dunno…I guess I'm just tired…"</p><p>He wasn't lying. He was so tired. Tired of playing this stupid game, tired of watching all of his friends die, tired of being used all the time…He has a strong feeling he's going to die here, one way or another.</p><p>He thought about his life before this place. He thought about how he could have made his life so much different. He thought about all the things he still wanted to do, about how he wanted to be with Luigi again…About how he wanted to start a new life together with Peach. But, not like this. Oh, god, not like this.</p><p>He wasn't ready to go yet. He wanted to do so many more things, with his friends by his side and overall just making himself happy. It was so hard knowing that there might possibly be no way out. How he has to either stay here for the rest of his life, or how he might be murdered by Cryptic…or by himself.</p><p>"Dear…? Your eyes are watering…!" She seemed slightly shocked as she placed a hand over his cheek. Mario didn't notice he was about to cry. Before he could try to stop himself, tears fell down his face as the weight in his chest and stomach started to apply pressure.</p><p>Strange…With crying, he usually wouldn't go down without a fight. But now, he barely even fought back before the tears quickly came out.</p><p>Though, it felt good in a way. Crying was the only way he could let his feelings out. He started to sniffle, trying to wipe his tears, until his silent tears went to weeping, and then to whimpering.</p><p>Peach noticed as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him closely as the cat on her lap went to lay on it's bed. She ran a hand through his hair for a second as she was noticeably shaking, and she also started to weep with him.</p><p>Crying was not something you would expect from a princess, let alone a hero. So, seeing the leaders and strong figures of the Mushroom Kingdom (if not the entire WORLD) break down so easily like this, it's unsettling.</p><p>But to them, it was the only way they could cope. While Mario rested his head on Peach's breast, while she buried her face in his hair, the only thing that wouldn't send either of them into a tantrum was that they were here for each other.</p><p>It still didn't change the fact that their friends were gone and dead, though. It changed nothing.</p><p>He could feel himself drifting off into slumber as his eyes slowly closed and his whimpering and weeping changed into silent tears and soft sobbing. He let sleep consume his mind and body as the two fell asleep, a huge weight and sadness clinging onto them.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>He stirred himself awake the next morning, his eyes slowly fluttering open. The sun was shining out the window, and he had to squint to look around and see everything. It was a beautiful morning, everything was sunny and bright, the type of mornings you would want to get up to.</p><p>He gathered his thoughts for a second. Another day in this living hell, a reality he will have to face. Another day worrying for what may be happening at home, another day to face the fact that all of his friends and his brother are dead.</p><p>Well, almost all of his friends. He looked up at Peach, who seemed to still be sleeping. Her expression was blank and wasn't snoring nor making any noise. It was almost concerning.</p><p>He yawned a little and sat up, looking around at all of the other pets who were either roaming around or still sleeping. He waited patiently for her to wake up, watching the pets as he became lost in thought.</p><p>He waited for a while, about thirty minutes. He started to become anxious as he continued to wait and wait.</p><p>She might be dead right now, Mario thought. He tried to ignore that thought, but he couldn't know anymore.</p><p>He turned and faced her, putting his hand on her chest to check her heartbeat. He felt nothing. Out of fear, he double-checked and checked her pulse from her neck.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>He panicked, checking to see if she was breathing, and nothing was moving. He started to shake her rapidly, "P-Peach…?!"</p><p>He continued to shake her, and even slapped her to see if she was phased. But she didn't even budge, and at that moment, he realized how pale her skin had gotten.</p><p>Mario failed. Once again, for the countless amount of time, he failed another person so close and dear to him.</p><p>He started to cry, continuing to yell out her name. "P-Peach!!" He exclaimed, trying to wake her up somehow. "Wake u-up!! Don't leave me!!" Though, despite his begging and crying, she didn't even twitch. She didn't open her eyes and give him the smile he always love, or give him a hug that made him feel so safe.</p><p>He broke down, crying so much that even the other animals got concerned. He buried his face in her shoulder, blubbering. Only this time, unlike all the other times before, no one was here to support him. Anyone who would was dead.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he caught something from the corner of his eye. Though it was close to him, his blurry eyes prevented him from seeing what it was. He picked it up and scanned it, and realized what it was.</p><p>There was a tranquilizer, which had green liquid inside and a skull sign to indicate it was something deadly. He started to shake, his eyes widening in horror. So someone killed her in her sleep…while the two of them were asleep.</p><p>He was RIGHT there when she died. He could have stopped the killer. But he couldn't…</p><p>He started feeling immense guilt. He gripped the tranquilizer as he cried softly, staring down at the floor. Out of anger and hatred for himself, he quickly stabbed himself with it and injected the liquid into his body.</p><p>Mario didn't realize what he was doing until his body felt numb and he started to feel horrible pain. He collapsed, landing against Peach as his vision blurred and his crying slowly halted, and only soft sniffles were heard from him.</p><p>He was going to die. But, he'll be joining his friends very soon, and maybe he can feel pure happiness for the first time in what feels like forever.</p><p>He saw a shadow and blinked, squinting to see who it could possibly be. The person wore a yellow shirt, purple overalls and a yellow hat. They were slightly taller and more round than Mario, and their threatening eyes stared down at him.</p><p>It was Wario. HE was the mastermind…that would explain the robot at the first trial…</p><p>"Y-Youuu…" Mario tried to speak, but before that could happen, his eyes closed, and he felt too numb to move or speak. He could vividly hear Wario's laugh before everything became quiet, and he couldn't feel anything.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>And then, I woke up.</p><p>It's a weird thing for someone to tell you when they say that they just died, but it's no joke that, after going through all of that living hell, I woke up somewhere else.</p><p>I stirred awake from my bed, slowly opening my eyes before squinting, the light from above blinding me. I put my hand in front of my face as I tried looking around.</p><p>I seemed to be in a hospital. I was connected to a bunch of wires I don't really know the name of, I felt woozy, like I just woke up from a big nap. My limbs felt weak, it was difficult to even hold my arm up.</p><p>I tried to sit up a little, and noticed that there was another bed next to me. I squinted and looked closer and noticed that Peach was there also, reading a book. She wasn't wearing her dress, instead she was wearing a white shirt and black pants, her hair was down and messy. The only familiar thing from her is the crown that was on her head.</p><p>I tried speaking to her, but even then, the only thing that came out was nonsense I couldn't even make out. Though, she heard me, and she looked over from her book to look at me. </p><p>She seemed relieved as she softly spoke, "Mario…" her eyes slightly filled with tears when she looked at me. Normally, I would feel bad and ask what's wrong, but I felt too shocked and confused to point it out. And besides, I knew why she was so relieved about seeing me.</p><p>Though, I could only murmur, "I-I thought you were dead…" I started to shake. "I woke u-up and I saw you dead-!"</p><p>She only frowned and lightly shook her head. "No…actually, dear, there's something I need to talk to you about."</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"Yes, we're here for the experiment." Peach spoke to the person at the front desk of the hospital.</p><p>"Of course," the person spoke, typing something on their computer. "It's just the next room over. Someone there will be waiting for you."</p><p>And with that, Mario and Peach turned and walked over to the room they were directed to. Mario wasn't very fond of hospitals, so he obviously felt some discomfort being here.</p><p>But, it was for Peach, and he wanted to be here for her in case anything happens. She was invited to participate in an experiment, and even though they said it would be harmless and fine, and Toadette with the help of Luigi would be watching over the kingdom, Mario still couldn't help but worry.</p><p>Peach offered to partake in this experiment, and Mario wasn't sure if it was going to turn out alright. So, he offered to come along and participate with her. He knows the kingdom will be fine, especially under the hands of Toadette and Luigi.</p><p>The experiment was that the two would be put under a simulation to go to another random location somewhere where they wouldn't know of, and all they would have to do is roam around and try to relax. Their memories of agreeing and going into the simulation would be taken away, and they would have to learn how to adapt to the situation.</p><p>So, when they walked into a large room with two beds and many computers, a few doctors stood there and greeted them. They shared a few greetings and everyone got ready. The two changed into new clothes, crawled into their beds, had some wires and shots stuck into them, and one of the doctors explained what was going to happen.</p><p>"You two will be put under a simulation that is similar to a dream, where your minds will make up a location for you to go to. Nothing bad should happen in them, and all you are required to do is relax and let us do the work and experiment. Your memories will disappear, so you won't remember this conversation nor realize that this is a simulation. Understood?"</p><p>The two nodded without argument. The doctors continued to get them ready, but at one point, Peach leaned over and quietly spoke to Mario.</p><p>"...In case something goes wrong, which I know nothing will…" she whispered. "Just know that I love you…and you mean the universe to me and-"</p><p>"Okay, are you two ready?" The doctor spoke up, helping Mario and Peach lay down.</p><p>Mario wondered where he would end up at, even more of what would happen. As he stared up at the ceiling, mentally preparing for what will happen to the two of them.</p><p>He gently closed his eyes, and eventually, the world turned quiet.</p><p>╌────═🔴═────╌</p><p>"...But, something went wrong with the simulation…" Peach continued, "While we were going in, a glitch appeared that screwed up the system…the glitch was the invasion at my castle and the killing game. An emergency shutdown was going to be performed, but nothing was working. The scientists tried to kill us within the simulation, which explains why the trials were so hard, why you were stabbed in the beginning, how Wario got both of us in the end…"</p><p>I winced a little at the last part, but I gently nodded to show her my understanding. Hearing all of this was so insane, but it didn't take me long to remember what happened before the simulation, and I blinked, stunned.</p><p>So, all of that wasn't real, but a simulation…Does that mean everyone is alive? Is Luigi alive? I wanted to see him so much, right now-</p><p>I heard the door open behind me, and I quickly turned, looking to see who was there. I expected some doctors, but instead I saw Toadette, Luigi standing behind her.</p><p>I started to shake, so relieved to see him okay. Toadette walked over and greeted Peach, who was slightly crying to see her friend again. I started to cry silent tears also as Luigi approached me, hugging me rigidly as I tightly hugged him back.</p><p>"W-Weegee…" I buried my face in his shoulder, crying as much as I did when I saw him and Peach die before. The relief overwhelmed me, and all I cared about at the moment was him being alive.</p><p>Luigi didn't seem to understand what was happening, but when I started to break down, I noticed that he seemed a little shocked. Of course, he probably doesn't know what happened in the simulation yet, but he still seemed upset about something.</p><p>When I managed to calm down and we broke apart from the hug, he looked down at me and whispered, "They said you were in critical condition…" he explained. "T-That you might not wake up, and…"</p><p>I apparently didn't seem to process any words coming out of his mouth, because the only thoughts in my head at the moment was the scene in which I remembered the body discovery, and now seeing him alive and well was so overwhelming.</p><p>And after that, the four of us left the hospital. We walked home normally, but when Toadette questioned Peach and I as to what happened in there, neither of us could explain without having the feeling to break down and cry.</p><p>A few days have gone by, and it was hard to sleep or do anything without being reminded of the simulation. The two of us suffered through nightmares and trauma, and Luigi and Toadette noticed it's gotten so bad to the point where Luigi recommended therapy.</p><p>Therapy started out alright, but it was weird expressing my feelings to someone who only knew me as a hero and nothing more, same with Peach with being a princess. But, it felt nice expressing my feelings, and I already started feeling better by the first month. Peach also said that she started to feel better and more focused on her work.</p><p>There were still moments where I would think about the simulation and get upset, but it started to get better and better. Slowly, but surely, Peach and I would improve and become better.</p><p>And, that's that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end! I dont have much to say besides that I'm really disappointed in this series, considering that it didnt seem as eventful and shocking as I thought it would be (but I mean, someone did tell me that they cried at Mario's death so that's a first lmao).</p><p>If you enjoyed the series, great! Thanks a lot. If you didn't, I'm not mad it's actually not as good as I wanted it to be I can do better than this I swear to God</p><p>Anyways, that's all for now. Another series is in the works, so expect that to be coming out soon. Thanks for reading, have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>